La vida es un circo
by WritersCompulsive
Summary: Mucha gente puede decir que la vida no tiene nada de parecido a un circo, pero en la de Edward Cullen esa palabra de cinco letras encaja más que en la de nadie... Pero ¿Cómo influye este en su vida? ¿Será del agrado de todo el mundo o simplemente lo llenara a él? ¿Será realmente su vida un circo?Pasen a descubrirlo con esta hermosa historia llena de lindos momentos y otros no tanto
1. Prólogo

**- Titulo: **La vida es un circo

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

El circo, ese lugar al que se dirigen las familias solo para pasar un momento agradable, lleno de risas, familiar y muy ameno. Ese lugar donde los adultos vuelven a ser niños y los niños viajan a su mundo de fantasía, color y emociones. Ese lugar del que Edward Cullen, un niño de apenas cinco años, se enamoraría y del que no se querría separar más.

Ese niño era el hijo mayor, a pesar de tener una melliza, de la familia Cullen. Era un pequeño realmente hermoso y que podría ser modelo de cualquier revista infantil. Perfectas facciones, cabello color bronce, largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos color verde y una piel blanca como la leche y suave como la seda.

Por otro lado estaba su hermana, la pequeña Alice. Ella de verdad era pequeña, un poco más bajo que lo normal a su edad. Sus pestañas eran igual de largas que las de su hermano, pero ella tenía los ojos color azul como su padre. Su cabello era castaño y caía en perfectas ondas sobre su espalda, su piel era tan blanca como la de su hermano y sus facciones la hacían parecer una pequeña duendecilla.

Sus padres miraban con atención las caritas de emoción de sus niños. Parecían que estaban en otro mundo y sus ojos brillaban enormemente. Los abuelos también los observaban con admiración, sus dos nietos eran hermosos niños.

Carlisle y Esme, los dos padres de esos hermosos niños, se habían conocido cuando él estaba en su cuarto año de medicina y ella apenas había pasado su primer año de pedagogía, pero a pesar de ser jóvenes se enamoraron y quisieron pasar sus vidas juntos sin importar nada. Tres años más tarde recibieron en su mundo a dos pequeños angelitos, sus dos hermosos bebés.

Ahora eran una familia completa y no necesitaban nada más para ser felices. Esme ya estaba trabajando en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Londres y Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital que lo hacía su padre, ahora eran compañeros de trabajo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias a todos por venir esta noche! — despedía la función el maestro de ceremonias moviendo su mano al igual que todos los artistas

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no puede terminar! — exclamó el pequeño niño, apenado porque terminara la función

— Cariño, ellos ya hicieron su espectáculo y ahora van a dormir— le dijo su madre abrazándolo para que no se sintiera mal— Nosotros también nos iremos a descansar

— Pero no quiero, yo quiero seguir viéndolos— reclamaba el niño a quien ya se le cerraban sus ojitos por el sueño

— Vida mía, te prometo que vendremos otro día para verlos ¿Vale? — le ofreció Carmen, su abuela materna. El niño asintió con pesar y formando un puchero en sus labios.

Carlisle se acercó para tomar en brazos a su hijo y taparlo con una manta para que no se fuera a resfriar por el frío que hacia esa noche en pleno invierno.

Su abuela había sido la que propuso ir a esa función de circo, pero ninguno sabía lo que ese simple hecho había provocado en el niño. Un pequeño duende juguetón se había despertado en él y su amor por el ilusionismo y las artes circenses también lo había hecho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola nuevamente ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí de nuevo dejándoles esta nueva historia que les había prometido.**_

_**Sé muy bien que el prólogo no deja ver mucho lo que será la historia, pero siempre me gusta comenzar con como parten las aficiones de mis Edward's en cada una de las historias que escribo. De eso se irán dando cuenta a medida que suba las historias que tengo.**_

_**Esta historia está completa en mi computador, así que no habrá retrasos en las actualizaciones, que serán los domingos.**_

_**Bueno chicas, espero que el prólogo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos la próxima semana para la publicación del primer capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Las adoro y nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Miku_Cullen**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

¿Sabían que se necesitan más músculos para fruncir el ceño que para sonreír?

La sonrisa y la risa, aquellos gestos que llenan el alma de las personas, que los llena de felicidad y que hace su día mucho más agradable son mucho más sencillos que estar enojado todo el día y nos hace gastar menos energía.

Además, la risa trae aparejados otros resultados terapéuticos muy útiles. Envía endorfinas al cerebro que producen una sensación de bienestar y calma. Energiza el cuerpo. Arranca la mente de la depresión y la concentra en nuevas metas, sueños y triunfos. Hace que el tiempo pase más veloz y que las tareas cotidianas sean más llevaderas.

Cuando la risa se comparte con los amigos y la familia ayuda a construir relaciones. Cuando culmina un día agitado y agotador, un hogar feliz es un refugio para todos los miembros de la familia, jóvenes o viejos.

Por ese y por mucho más motivos es que adoraba lo que hacía. El ver a todos esos niños riendo de buena gana, mirándome con sus ojitos brillantes y llenos de ilusión, impresionados por cada uno de los trucos que realizo, eso era lo que a mí me llenaba y que adoraba hacer día a día.

El solo hecho que pararme en una calle con mi maleta llena de artilugios y maquillaje hacía que un nuevo día comenzara y que comenzara con lo que tanto adoraba, hacer amena la vida de las personas.

Mirar las pelotas subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acompasado, cayendo en mis manos suavemente para que las vuelva a lanzar una y otra vez era algo que hacía día a día sin cansancio durante por lo menos unas dos horas todos los días en la mañana y algunas veces en las tardes por unas cuantas horas más.

A lo mejor a la gran mayoría de las personas no les cuadra en sus mentes que yo, Edward Cullen, siendo el hijo y el nieto de los más grandes médicos de Londres trabaje en las calles haciendo arte y alegrando el mundo, pero era lo que me gustaba y lo que la gente opinaba me tenía sin cuidado alguno.

Exactamente, así como lo escuchan, soy Edward Cullen, el hijo mayor de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt, aunque solo por dos minutos. Tengo solo 22 años, una hermana melliza llamada Alice y un hermano menor llamado Emmett de apenas 10 años de edad. Entré a estudiar artes en la "Royal Academy of Arts" de Londres y ahora trabajo medio tiempo como ayudante de los maestros realizando algunas clases o haciendo parte de sus proyectos. Cuando no estoy en eso me dedico a realizar arte circense en las calles de Londres para subsistir.

¿Pero para que hago estas cosas si podría estar recibiendo las grandes sumas de dinero que mi padre gana? Sencillo… Él nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con que realizara esto y quería que siguiera la tradición de la familia, quería que estudiara medicina en la más prestigiosa universidad de Inglaterra, pero mis planes eran completamente distintos.

— _¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas, Edward? Llevamos horas buscándote desesperados. Llamamos hasta a la policía porque no sabíamos dónde más buscarte, llamamos a tus abuelos, a los Swan, a los Hale y nada, Nadie sabía dónde estabas — me gritaba mi padre que estaba parado frente a mí, completamente exasperado. Mi madre y hermana miraban la escena desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala. La primera trataba de acallar los gritos de mi padre alegando que despertaría a mi hermano menor que descansaba en la planta alta— ¡Habla de una vez, Edward!_

— _Estaba en el centro con los chicos. Me enseñaban a realizar nuevos trucos— le respondí— Lo siento, se me pasó la hora y mi teléfono se descargó. No tenía como avisar… De verdad lo siento_

— _En el centro, en el centro… Creo que ya te dije que no quería que fueras más para ese lugar a malgastar tu tiempo ¿O me equivoco? Tus calificaciones no han sido las mejores y, si quieres entrar a medicina, deben mejorar bastante ¿Por qué no eres como tu hermana? — preguntó al aire, como si esperara que le respondiera_

— _Porque no somos la misma persona, papá. A ella si le gusta todo ese mundo, pero no a mí. Yo quiero estudiar artes y dedicarme al arte circense, eso es lo que quiero para mi vida— le repetí nuevamente_

— _Definitivamente perdiste la cordura, Edward. Mejor vete a tu cuarto antes de que me moleste más— me indicó las escaleras que daban a la planta alta de la casa— Mañana hablaremos de tu castigo._

_Suspiré y quise responderle que no eran tonteras y que no había perdido la cordura, que estaba más cuerdo que nunca, pero preferí guardar silencio y salí del lugar para irme a mi cuarto._

Esa fue una de las tantas veces que mi padre mencionó que no le gustaba lo que yo hacía ¿Pero cómo sabía que no le gustaba si nunca me vio haciendo nada de mi arte? Él nunca me vio haciendo malabares, ilusionismo o trepando por las telas o los trapecios, mucho menos vestido de mimo, payaso o subido en los zancos. Para el todo eso eran tonteras y se me tendrían que pasar en algún momento, pero yo sabía que eso no sería así.

Mi afición por las artes había comenzado desde muy pequeño y siempre había sido impulsado por mi abuela materna, Carmen, para que las siguiera, aunque mi abuelo materno, Eleazar, y mi abuela paterna, Chelsea, también me apoyaban bastante en todo esto. Mi abuelo paterno, Diego, no tanto como los demás, pero de todas maneras lo hacía un poco. Los amigos de la familia desde que mis padres eran pequeños también me apoyaban, pero no en gran medida.

Las peleas, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuente y para cuando tenía 17 años, próximo a los 18, eran casi dos diarias. Era pan de cada día que discutiéramos por la misma situación. Yo me aguantaba todas las pesadeces que vociferaba mi padre y nunca le rebatía, pero por dentro me destrozaba cada vez más. Esto siguió así hasta que un día, cuando estaba próximo a cumplir los 18 años, no aguanté más.

— _La comida estaba exquisita, Esme— halagó mi abuela a mi madre._

_Era mediado de julio y estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hermano menor. Claro que primero se realizaba una comida con la familia y otro día lo celebraba con sus amigos en una fiesta que organizaban mi madre, abuelas, tías y hermana._

_Durante toda la cena me había mantenido en completo silencio y es que estaba muy nervioso y no quería que se me notara._

— _Si, demasiado rico, amiga— secundó Maggie Hale, amiga de mis padres y madre de los gemelos Hale. Su esposo, Vladimir, asintió a su comentario al igual que lo hicieron los Swan._

— _Me alegra que les gustara— sonrió mi madre_

— _Y dime, nieta mía ¿Ya recibiste la respuesta de las universidades? — preguntó mi abuelo Diego, padre de mi papá._

— _Si, fui aceptada en medicina en el "Imperial College" — sonrió mi hermana, orgullosa por su logro_

— _Eso es excelente, cariño— la felicitaron casi todos. Los únicos que no eran médicos en la comida eran mi madre y abuelos maternos, los Swan y la señora Hale, por lo que mi padre, su amigo y mis abuelos estaban felices de escuchar esas palabras._

— _¿Y tú, Bella? — preguntó la señora Hale a la hija de los amigos de mi madre_

— _Estudiaré en la misma universidad, pero enfermería. Luego me especializaré en pediatría como mi mamá— contestó y todos la felicitaron como a mi hermana._

— _¿Y tú, Jasper? — preguntó Reneé_

— _Historia. Haré lo mismo que Bella, luego me dedicaré a la pedagogía— explicó mi amigo y novio de mi hermana. Todos lo felicitaron y, a pesar del comentario de mi padre preguntándole por qué no medicina y su respuesta, guardaron silencio._

_¡Perfecto, ahora vendría yo!_

— _¿Y tú, hijo? No nos contaste que decían las cartas del otro día— agregó mi padre con una sonrisa, esperando mi respuesta_

— _Bueno, pues…— miré a todos los presentes y sabía que mi abuelo Eleazar ya conocía mi respuesta. Él era rector de la universidad de Cambridge y conocía como era todo esto._

— _¿Qué sucede, hijo? ¿Te apena decirnos que entraste a estudiar medicina como tu padre y hermana? — preguntó mi abuela Chelsea_

— _No es eso, abuela. Lo que pasa es que… No entré a medicina en ninguna universidad— todos quedaron impresionados por mi respuesta, no creían lo que escuchaban._

_Se suponía que todos los Cullen entraban a estudiar medicina y yo era la primera excepción a la regla. Era la oveja negra de la familia desde ahora en adelante._

— _¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible? — preguntó mi padre, aun sin salir de la impresión_

— _Eso, no fui aceptado en medicina. Todas decían que no cumplía con los requisitos mínimos, así que no me dejaban— contesté bebiendo un sorbo de mi zumo._

— _¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer? No puede estar un año sin estudiar y hacer nada— exigió saber_

— _Pues si voy a estudiar, pero no medicina_

— _¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó molesto_

— _Así como lo escuchas. Fui aceptado en la Academia de artes de Londres con todo pagado, me dan beca completa— le conté_

— _No vas a estudiar artes— agregó y vi que todos guardaban silencio sabiendo lo que se avecinaba._

— _Carlisle…_—_ lo llamó mi madre, tratando de calmarlo_

— _¡No, mi hijo no estudiará artes! — exclamó furibundo— ¿Me escuchaste, Edward? No vas a estudiar artes, no mientras yo viva_

— _¿Y por qué no? Eso es lo que me gusta y no puedes prohibirme que estudie lo que yo quiero_

— _Claro que puedo porque soy tu padre y no voy a dejar que mi hijo sea un muerto de hambre que anda pintando por la vida o que anda haciendo jueguitos en las calles, aso sí que no— exclamó_

— _Pues voy a estudiar artes te guste o no, papá. De hecho ya firmé los papeles y ahora solo tengo que esperar a que empiecen las clases en septiembre— le conté… "Excelente, Edward, no puedes mantenerte en silencio"_

— _No puedes hacer eso, te lo prohíbo_

— _Ya lo hice— repetí_

— _Pues iremos ahora mismo a deshacer esa locura que cometiste— se levantó de su puesto y se acercó para cogerme por el brazo para salir del lugar, pero me solté antes de que diera un paso más_

— _Carlisle, por favor— le rogaba mi madre para que se calmara— Es el cumpleaños de tu hijo_

— _¡Vamos Edward! — me gritó_

— _No, no iré. Yo no voy a dejarme llevar por lo que tú quieras papá. Odio la medicina y no voy a estudiarla solo porque a ti te parezca que es lo mejor para mí. Yo voy a estudiar artes y seguiré con el circo callejero, que es lo que me gusta hacer— le contesté_

— _¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te mande! — me gritó nuevamente y me intentó coger nuevamente, pero me alejé— ¡Vamos Edward que se me agota la paciencia!_

— _¿Hijo, por qué no nos calmamos y hablamos esto más tranquilos? — propuso mi abuelo Diego_

— _Aquí no hay nada que conversar, papá. Este niño se volvió loco y no voy a dejar que cometa esta locura. Antes se va de la casa— repitió_

— _No es una locura, papá. No porque vaya a hacer lo que me gusta significa que me volví loco. Yo no quiero estudiar medicina y vas a tener que aceptarlo. Voy a ser un artista te guste o no lo cambiará… No voy a ser un reprimido y amargado como tu ¡Eso nunca! — le grité y sentí su mano estamparse en mi mejilla. El sonido fue tan fuerte que creo que todos pudieron escucharlo y el ardor comenzó a aparecer de inmediato. De seguro mi mejilla estaba roja_

— _A mí no me vuelvas a levantar la voz— me reprendió bruscamente— Ahora vamos a ir a la universidad y arreglaremos este asunto_

— _Lo siento, pero no iré— le repetí sobándome la mejilla— Permiso, pero perdí las ganas de celebrar_

_Sin decir nada más comencé a subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y escuchaba los pasos de mi padre tras los míos, pero me encerré antes que él pudiera entrar y, como las llaves mías y las copias las tenía guardadas en mi cuarto, él no podía entrar._

_Tomé una maleta y comencé a meter todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Unas cuantas mudas de ropa, zapatos, útiles de aseo y, por supuesto, mis implementos de circo, mis fieles compañeros. No iba a permitir que mi padre dominara mi vida y si para lograrlo tenía que irme de mi casa, pues lo haría._

Y aquí estoy, en el "Green Park", haciendo una de las cosas que me gusta, demostrando mí arte y siendo feliz. Eso era lo que quería lograr.

Desde ese día que no he vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a mi padre, desde ese día que no sé nada de él.

Ese día salí de mi casa cuando mi abuelo se llevó a mi padre a dar una vuelta para que se calmara. Los amigos de mis padres se fueron al notar que las cosas no estaban bien y que necesitábamos estar solos como familia, dejando solo a mis hermanos y a mis abuelos con mi madre. Alice consolaba a Emmett que lloraba porque su cumpleaños se había arruinado y mi madre lloraba en la cocina por lo complicado de la situación y porque se sentía sobrepasada con todo esto. Sin pensarlo más salí en completo silencio hacia la calle Fulham en mi motocicleta sin rumbo. Escuché como me llamaban mis abuelos y mi madre y más tarde vi pasar el auto de mi padre con él y mi abuelo Diego en el interior, pero no me detuve y seguí a toda velocidad.

— Gracias, señor— me sonrió una pequeña niña de hermosos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una flor hecho con globos. Era hermosa

— De nada, pequeña— le sonreí ampliamente

— Ten, muchacho— dijo la madre de la pequeña tendiéndome un billete

— No se preocupe, señora. Tómelo como un regalo— le aclaré y ella, después de insistir, se rindió y me dijo que la próxima vez tendría que aceptárselo. Solo le sonreí y se fueron.

Comencé a coger todos mis implementos para poder irme a mi departamento a ordenar un poco las cosas y luego irme a la universidad para la clase de la tarde.

— ¡Edward! — escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos y, al voltearme, vi a mi hermano corriendo hacia donde estaba.

— ¡Emmett! — lo saludé y él llegó hasta donde yo estaba para abrazarme— ¿Cómo estas, enano? — le pregunté pasando mi mano por su cabello y revolviéndolo

— Bien— me sonrió

— ¿Y tu, hermano? — escuché ahora la voz de Alice, mi melliza, que venía caminando hacia donde yo estaba

— Bien, gracias ¿Qué hacen por acá? ¿No tienen clases? — inquirí

— No— me respondió mi hermano— Yo ya salí de vacaciones

— Y yo hoy siempre lo tengo libre— siguió mi hermana— ¿Tú?

— No, yo ya terminé— le respondí y ella me miró impresionada. En estos tres años había visto a mis abuelos, mi hermano cuando venía con alguno de ellos y a los amigos de mis padres, pero a estos y a mi hermana para nada— Ahora me dedico a ayudarles a los maestros con sus clases y a esto, lo que amo.

— ¿Y tú haces esas cosas? — preguntó mi hermana pero no entendí su pregunta— Eso… Malabares, magia…

—Eso y más, hermanita— le respondí

— Si, el hace trapecio, anda en zancos, cosas con globos, hace de todo— respondió mi hermano por mi

— Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir ya— les dije al ver la hora en mi celular. A lo mejor no era la última tecnología, pero servía para llamar y recibir llamadas y con eso me bastaba— Nos vemos.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y tomé mis cosas para irme. Sabía que ellos me estaban mirando atentamente, pero eso no me preocupaba para nada. La gran mayoría de las personas me miraban al pasar y es que uno no pasa desapercibido cuando andas de mimo por la vida.

Al llegar a mi departamento me cambié de ropa y me quité el maquillaje para prepararme para irme a realizar las clases.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola nuevamente ¿Cómo están? Después de una ardua semana de papeleos les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les agrada cómo va la historia?**_

_**En el prólogo olvidé darle las gracias a mis dos amigas de fanfiction que me ayudan en cada una de mis historias y que me alientan a seguir cuando quedo sin imaginación. Ella son **__**Jnnfrmrz**__** y **__**Sandryttaa**__** y las quiero demasiado. Gracias por su apoyo y compañía.**_

**También les agradezco a **_**candy1928, Vanessa love me for ever, Liz Valenzuela y a Sun-e Kristal por dejar review y agregar a favoritos la semana pasada. Espero que les siga agradando la historia y me dejen saber que piensan.**_

**Las adoro y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana.**

**Miku_Cullen**


	3. Capítulo 2

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Esme POV **

Cuando todo parecía ser perfecto que mi hijo y mi hija iban a ir a la universidad iban a estudiar medicina como mi marido, Edward mi hijo mayor no había querido seguir los pasos de su padre, a él le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el circo callejeo y esas cosas. Desde el momento en el que tomo esa decisión se escapó de casa y ahora hacía tres años que no lo veía. En muchas ocasiones me habían pedido que fuera a verlo que realmente hacía bien aquello que le gustaba, siempre he tenido muchas ganas para ello, pero no me he sentido capaz nunca. Carlisle se desilusiono, defraudo y no ha querido saber nada de Edward desde el momento en el que le comunico que no iría a la universidad.

En todos estos años no había sabido casi nada de mi hijo, nada más que estaba bien y era solo porque Bella, la hija de unos amigos, me lo había contado. Los chicos también habían tenido cierto contacto con él, al igual que mis padres, pero nosotros nada.

— Hola, mamá— me saludó mi hijo menor entrando en la cocina con su hermana

— Hola cariño— le besé la mejilla— hola hija

— Hola mamá— me devolvió el gesto— Que bien huele

— Es la comida favorita de tu padre, así que supongo que con eso estará de mejor humor después de lo del seminario que le suspendieron— comenté y ella asintió

— Pero que rico huele— escuché la voz de mi amado esposo desde el pasillo y pronto apareció por la puerta de la sala. Se acercó para besarme en los labios y saludar a nuestros hijos— ¿Cómo está mi hermosa familia el día de hoy?

— Bien— respondimos al unísono

— Que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso— nos sonrió— Mi amor ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

— Podrían ir colocando la mesa para tener todo listo para cuando lleguen tus padres, los míos y los chicos

Los tres asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que les había pedido mientras yo me quedaba terminando de preparar la comida para la cena que tendríamos con nuestros familiares y amigos.

Habían pasado unos días desde que no los veíamos y pensamos que sería bueno hacer una comida para reunirnos. Además así aprovechábamos de invitarlos a la pronta comida que haríamos por el cumpleaños número 21 de mis hijos mayores, aunque nuevamente no vería a mi pequeño Edward.

Para eso de las siete de la tarde teníamos todo listo y los chicos ya habían llegado a la casa. Mi marido había abierto una copa de vino para la cena y todos comíamos en completa calma. Era agradable estar en familia y rodeado por la gente a la que quieres.

— Adivina que hice hoy, mamá— dijo mi hijo menor mientras movía su tenedor, entretenido

— No lo sé, pequeño— le contesté con una sonrisa y pude notar como mi hija mayor se tensaba un poco. Algo había ocurrido

— Cuando fuimos a comprar las cosas que nos pediste con mi hermana pasamos por el parque y ¿A que no sabes a quien vimos? — inquirió, pero ya podía suponer la respuesta

— No Emmett— intentó silenciarlo Alice

— Hija, deja que tu hermano hable. No es bueno que lo hagas callar— la riñó Carlisle, pero de verdad prefería que lo hiciera o se armaría la grande en la casa y eso era lo que menos me gustaba que ocurriera— ¿A quién viste, hijo?

— A mi hermano— respondió con alegría y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Carlisle estaba pálido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y la verdad es que yo tampoco— Estaba en el parque haciendo un show y estaba realmente divertido

— ¿Es eso verdad, Alice? — le pregunté a mi hija y ella, cabizbaja, asintió.

Miré al resto de los presentes y ellos estaban igual de impresionados que nosotros pero no sabía si era por lo que había dicho Emmett o por el hecho de que Carlisle aun no gritara como un loco. Mi madre me miraba con tristeza y sabía que ella, al igual que todos, sufría con esta situación.

— Estaba vestido como un mimo y hacia malabares y le salía muy bien— relataba aun emocionado mi hijo

— Silencio, Emmett— lo regañó Carlisle, pero mi hijo no le prestó atención y siguió hablando de su hermano.

Mis padres y suegros escuchaban atentamente lo que les decía mi pequeño hijo, al igual que mis amigos. Jasper, el novio de mi hija, la abrazaba y trataba de alegrarla y Bella... Pues ella miraba con miedo a mi marido, temiendo de su reacción. Ella también sabía lo que los mínimos relatos de nuestro hijo y su vida podía provocar en mi marido.

— Hoy solo estaba haciendo magia y malabares, pero otras veces anda en zancos y... — siguió Emmett

— ¡Emmett, te dije que guardadas silencio! — gritó mi esposo realmente molesto y dejando en silencio a nuestro hijo— No quiero saber nada de ese malagradecido y mucho menos quiero que lo veas nuevamente. Te lo prohíbo

— Pero... — iba a reclamar mi hijo menor

— Pero nada, Emmett, ya hablé y no volveré a repetirlo— le informó— Ahora sigamos comiendo como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso.

Carlisle se llevó la copa de vino a la boca y bebió casi todo su contenido. Los demás nos quedamos en silencio y mi hijo jugaba con la comida que había en su plato.

Carlisle también notó esto y le dijo que si no tenía apetito se podía ir a su cuarto. Mi hijo se despidió de todos y se fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, dejándonos a todos con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando acabamos de comer mi hija, su novio y su mejor amiga salieron al patio a conversar mientras los demás nos quedamos conversando de distintos temas, pero mi hijo no salía de mi mente y pensaba a cada segundo en él, en como estaría ¿Habría crecido?¿Estaría más delgado? ¿Se estaría alimentando bien?

A eso de las once de la noche todos se fueron a sus casas, dejándonos solos. Alice se fue a acostar rápidamente a su cuarto para evitar conversar con Carlisle y que este la regañara por lo ocurrido en el parque. Carlisle también se acostó rápidamente y yo me quedé levantada un poco más para ver cómo estaba Emmett, pero al corroborar que estas bien me fui a acostar con mi esposo para intentar dormir en paz.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con las primeras luces del alba. Mi hija y esposo ya se habían marchado, a su última práctica y a trabajar respectivamente, así que en casa solo quedábamos mi hijo y yo. Él se levantó poco después para desayunar.

— Emmett... — lo llamé y el me miró de inmediato con esos hermosos ojos azules que había heredado de su padre— ¿Es verdad que viste a tu hermano?

— Si— respondió tímidamente. Seguramente pensaba que lo regañaría como su padre la noche anterior

— Hijo, yo no te regañaré— traté de calmarlo y él se destensó un poco— ¿Me acompañas a comprar unas cosas al mercado?

El asintió y se fue corriendo a ducharse y a vestirse mientras yo lavaba la loza y dejaba todo seco. Cuando los dos estuvimos listos salimos de la casa para irnos al auto.

— Hijo, no quiero que sientas que hablar de tu hermano está mal— le dije y el me miró— Tu papá está un poco dolido con tu hermano y por eso hala as cando se lo mencionan, pero no por eso no vas a dejar de verlo ni de hablar con él.

— Pero es que no me gusta que papá se moleste y me regañe. Yo lo quiere pero también quiero a mi hermano— dijo apenado

— Lo sé... ¿Tú sabes dónde puede estar hoy? — le pregunté y el negó. En mi interior esperaba que su respuesta hubiese sido otra

Suspire y seguí con nuestro camino al mercado, donde compramos todo lo que necesitaríamos para preparar un delicioso pie de limón y así subirle el ánimo a mi pequeño bebé.

Al tenerlo todos retomamos el camino pero esta vez hacia casa.

— ¡Es Alec! — gritó mi hijo con emoción cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo y bajó la ventanilla del auto para asomarse por esta— ¡Alec!

— Emmett, éntrate que puede venir un auto— lo reñí y vi como un chico de baja estatura, cabello castaño y con unas pelotas de malabares se acercaba a nosotros

— Enano, que sorpresa— le habló el chico a mi hijo revolviéndole el cabello— Hola señora

— Hola— lo saludé

— ¿Alec, tú sabes donde está mi hermano? — le preguntó mi hijo

— Tu hermano... Se supone que hoy estaría en el parque— le contestó justo cuando el semáforo cambio y los demás automovilistas comenzaron a tocar sus bocinas— Bueno, nos vemos enano

— Adiós, Alec— se despidió mi hijo— ¡Ya sé dónde está mi hermano!

Emmett comenzó a darme todas las indicaciones hasta que llegamos a un parque. Me estacioné lo más cerca que pude y nos bajamos para entrar en el lugar. Emmett iba casi corriendo y me llamaba para que me apresurara.

— Emmett, hijo, espera— le pedí y me senté en una banca. De pronto me sentía muy débil y nerviosa

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? — me preguntó asustado

— Nada cariño, es solo que… No sé… ¿Qué tal si venimos otro día? — le propuse y el negó

— No mamá, yo quiero ver a mi hermano— hizo un tierno puchero con su labio inferior y vi como sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas

— Hijo, a lo mejor no está acá y está estudiando en la universidad— le dije y el negó— Emmett…

— Mi hermano ya no estudia, mamá. El ya terminó— me contó y quedé impresionada ¿Cómo que ya había terminado?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? — le pregunté curiosa… Por eso mi madre había estado hace dos semanas de visita y llegó sin avisar— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Mi hermano salió como primero de su clase y se tituló hace unas dos semanas— me respondió— Yo lo sé porque fui con la abuela Carmen y sus amigos. Mi hermano es licenciado en artes con mención en restauración.

— Emmett ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? — lo reñí sutilmente

— Porque no sabía cómo te lo tomarías. No quería que te molestaras como papá— bajó su mirada hasta sus manos y comenzó a removerlas con nerviosismo

— Cariño mío, no me podría enojar por algo como eso— lo abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho— Solo que… me habría gustado haber podido ir

— La abuela tiene una grabación de todo— me contó y sonreí. Tendría que pedirle esa grabación a mi madre, eso estaba más que claro— Mamá… ¿Aún vamos a ver a mi hermano?

Asentí tomando su mano y me dejé llevar por mi pequeño hijo hasta que llegamos a un pequeño valle que había en el centro del lugar. En este había muchos vendedores de juegos para niños, helados y cosas por el estilo y, en el centro de todo, estaba un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de algo o alguien… Mi hijo.

Edward estaba rodeado por esta gente, vestido con un pantalón negro afirmado con unas correas, una camisa blanca y un sombrero a juego. Hacía malabares con un palo que estaba encendido en las puntas y lo lanzaba al aire una y otra vez. La gente lo aplaudía y se reía, de seguro él les decía cosas para que lo hicieran.

— Ahí está— indicó mi hijo menor y asentí. Los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia el montón de gente y miramos el espectáculo que presentaba mi hijo.

La verdad es que era bastante gracioso y lo hacía muy bien. Muchos de los niños se reían y al acabar el espectáculo le pedían tomarse fotos o que hiciera algunas cosas como espectáculos de magia y esas cosas. Además andaba con un bolso con globos largos y hacía formas para los niños… Era realmente bueno.

Cuando todos o la gran mayoría se había ido mi hijo menor se acercó corriendo a él y se le lanzó a las piernas, haciendo que los dos cayeran entre risas. Mi hijo mayor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y provocaba la risa de su hermano menor.

— ¿Otra vez enano? — le dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos y subiéndolo a sus hombros. Menos mal que mi hijo aún era pequeño y no muy corpulento.

— Es que hoy vine con alguien nuevo— le dijo e indicó a donde yo estaba

Mi hijo se volteó y me miró emocionado. Podía notar como sus ojos se aguaban por las lágrimas y creo que yo no estaba mejor porque sentía mis lágrimas mojadas. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con toda la fuerza que pude.

— Mi niño— susurré en su oído a la vez que lo tenía envuelto en mi brazos sin ganas de soltarlo.

— Mamá, no puedo respirar — escuché y me separé para verle el rostro.

— Estás más delgado, mi vida— le dije acariciando su mejilla.

— Estoy bien— me dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? — preguntó quitándose las lágrimas que terminaban de caer.

— Anoche a Alice y a Emmett se les escapó decir que te habían visto y sentí la necesidad de verte yo también— le contesté llorando.

— No llores, mamá— me pidió abrazándome de nuevo—No me gusta verte así, por favor… Hagamos algo, yo ya he terminado por hoy así que ¿Por qué no vienen a mi departamento y conversamos? — nos preguntó a Emmett y a mí.

— ¡Sí! — gritó Emmett, entusiasmado.

— Pues no se hable más— dijo Edward recogiendo sus cosas para meterlas en un bolso y comenzamos a caminar.

Decidimos ir caminando puesto que nos comentó que vivía cerca del parque.

Nos detuvimos frente un edificio viejo, prácticamente destrozado, al que entramos donde tuvimos que subir caminando hasta el quinto piso ya que no había ascensor. Al llegar busco las llaves y abrió la puerta dejándome ver el lugar donde vivía.

— Ahora vuelvo, voy a guardar las cosas— dijo y desapareció.

El salón no era muy grande y estaba bastante desordenado, el televisor era antiguo y la mesa de comer pequeña.

Caminé un poco y pude ver la cocina. En ella no cabrían más de dos personas a la vez, esta sí que era realmente pequeña. La nevera no llegaba ni a la cintura y estaba desorganizada.

A lo lejos pude ver el baño al cual se le veían humedades en el techo, aparte de que tenía diversas grietas en las paredes.

Mi hijo volvió con una sonrisa y nos ofreció sentarnos en el sofá.

— ¿Vives solo aquí? — le pregunté viendo a mi alrededor el desorden.

— No, vivo con unos amigos— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Con el chico que vimos, mamá— agregó mi hijo menor. Edward le vio entrañado— Nos encontramos con Alec y él nos dijo que estabas en el parque— le explicó con una sonrisa.

— Hijo, por favor, vuelve a casa. Estas no son condiciones para vivir— le dije tratando de que recapacitara.

— Mamá, estoy bien así— me dijo— ¿Quieren tomar algo? — nos preguntó.

— Un café está bien— le dije suspirando. El asintió y se fue a la cocina mientras nosotros seguíamos mirando el departamento.

A mi hijo menor parecía no molestarle que estuviera todo desordenado y se fue hacia el televisor para encenderlo y cambiar el canal hasta que encontró algo que le gustara.

Edward volvió al poco tiempo con mi taza de café y un jugo para su hermano. Se sentó en el sofá justo en el momento en que sonó mi teléfono móvil. Lo tomé y en la pantalla pude ver que se trataba de mi marido.

— Amor…— dije tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de mis dos hijos.

— Cariño— me saludó— ¿Dónde estás? — me preguntó tranquilamente— Habíamos quedado para ir al cine— me recordó.

— Estoy comprando con Emmett algunas cosas. Ahora voy para casa — le dije y corté la llamada viendo a mi hijo mayor— Lo siento, debemos marcharnos— me disculpé realmente acongojada y mire a Emmett que puso cara de pena.

— Claro mamá, no hay problema. Me he alegrado mucho de verte— me dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos nos colocamos de pie y aproveché para abrazarlo fuertemente de nuevo y nos despedimos mientras salíamos del edificio para ir al coche.

Cuando estuvimos en él tome dirección a la casa, pero antes tenía que pasar a un lugar muy importante, la casa que habían comprado mis padres para quedarse cuando venían de visita. Tenía que pedirle algo a mi madre y tenía que hacerlo ahora mismo.

Aparque en el parking de este lugar y subimos el poche hasta la puerta de entrada, me pare frente a su puerta con Emmett de la mano y mi padre me abrió con una sonrisa después de que tocara el timbre.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? — me preguntó mientras me daba un beso y luego saludaba a su nieto.

— Venia a pedirle algo a mamá— le respondí con una sonrisa.

— Pasen, adelante— escuché la voz de mi madre y entre para verla al frente de mi— ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntó curiosa después de saludarnos.

— Me dijo Emmett que tienes la grabación del día de la licenciatura de Edward ¿Me dejarías verlo? — le pregunté.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ahora? — me preguntó a la vez que mi padre salía de la sala con Emmett para ir a buscar chucherías a la cocina

— Lo he visto… Hoy lo he visto en el parque y estuve en su departamento… No sabía que se había licenciado— lamenté

— Y con honores…— comentó mi madre y asentí apenada

— ¿Entonces, me lo facilitaras? — le pregunté

— Claro, tengo una copia— agregó y la miré confusa— Siempre supe que este momento llegaría y ando con una copia cada vez que venimos a este lugar— me sonrió. Mi madre, siempre adelantándose a las situaciones— Te la daré y lo ves cuando quieras—me dijo con una sonrisa sacándola de su cartera para tendérmela

— Gracias, mamá— le sonreí y la abracé— ¡Emmett, vamos que tu padre nos espera!

Mi hijo regresó a mi lado y nos despedimos de mis padres para luego irnos al hospital para buscar a Carlisle a la casa. Este ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada y se subió rápidamente al auto para que nos fuéramos al cine.

Pasamos un rato bastante agradable. Carlisle parecía haber tenido un muy buen día y estaba muy relajado, Emmett no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a su hermano y la verdad es que yo tampoco. No quería que este momento tan lindo se esfumara por algunas palabras equivocadas.

Cuando ya eran las ocho de la noche Emmett ya estaba completamente agotado después de haber estado jugando en cada una de las máquinas de la zona de juegos del centro comercial, y la verdad es que Carlisle no estaba mucho mejor. Por eso tomé el volante y nos fuimos a la casa de regreso.

Nuestra hija ya había llegado y se estaba duchando. Carlisle me ayudó a llevar a Emmett hasta su cuarto y, después de colocarle su pijama, lo acostamos y abrigamos bien. Le dimos un beso cada uno y salimos del cuarto para dejarlo descansar.

Carlisle también estaba cansado y, después de ducharse, se fue a acostar. Por otro lado yo aún tenía cuerda para un tiempo más y no tenía ganas de dormirme, no después de haber pasado un día tan agradable como el de hoy.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, mamá? — preguntó mi hija secándose su largo cabello a la vez que entraba en la cocina donde bebía un poco de té

— Bastante tranquilo, hija ¿Y el tuyo? — le pregunté

— Igual… Hoy fuimos a urgencias y estuvimos ahí toda la mañana atendiendo a los pacientes. Incluso el maestro me felicitó por haber acertado en un diagnostico— comentó alegre, sentándose a mi lado. Me quedó mirando concentradamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tengo? — le pregunté pasándome las manos por el rostro, pensando que a lo mejor tenía algo en este

— Nada, es solo que hoy te ves muy alegre, tienes un brillo especial en la mirada— comentó y sonreí

— Si, pues es que estoy feliz— le dije aun sonriendo— Cariño… ¿Quieres ver algo conmigo?

Ella me miró curiosa y yo, después de dejar la taza en el fregadero, la cogí de la mano y juntas nos fuimos al despacho de Carlisle para ver el video que mi madre me había entregado.

Las dos nos sentamos frente al computador y, después de presionar algunas cosas, el video comenzó a reproducirse frente a nosotros.

— ¿Es…?— no alcanzó a terminar mi hija

— Si, es tu hermano— le respondí sonriendo

— _Bueno… ¿Está bueno esto? — _preguntó mi hijo cuando estaba arriba de la tarima, provocando que los presentes se rieran un poco_— Creo que si…— _se burló un poco mi hijo, pero más bien parecía una risa nerviosa_— No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero esto es algo que se me ocurrió después de que me pidieran dar un discurso de finalización de esta carrera, así que aquí va…— _carraspeó un poco su voz y tomó el papel que tenía entre sus manos_— Si me preguntaran por qué decidí estudiar artes, pues les contestaría que no lo hice. El arte es como las mujeres, ella es la que decide después de todo si se queda contigo, si se vuelve tu acompañante, tú amiga, tu todo. Las artes son las que van a ver si es que estas preparado para sumergirte dentro de su mundo y dejarte llevar por el sinfín de emociones que ellas llevan consigo, ellas son las que te van a elegir una vez que estés preparado para ser su pareja. A mí me eligió desde que era un pequeño niño llevándome primero al mundo de la música, luego al circo y posteriormente a la pintura, pero siempre ha estado a mi lado y creo que al lado de mis compañeros también._

_Entramos en esta academia, la mejor que puede haber en Londres y en el mundo, pero un sabio maestro nos dijo el primer día que nadie nos podía enseñar lo que nosotros tenemos desde el nacimiento, esa capacidad de crear algo hermoso con el solo hecho de pensarlo y plasmarlo en un óleo, arcilla o simplemente en una hoja de papel… Pues la verdad es que coincido con él ¿Somos talentosos, saben? Tenemos una habilidad que pocos llegan a tener y creo que eso es un gran regalo._

_Fuimos elegidos y tenemos que vivir con ello, tenemos que vivir con el destino que se nos ha impuesto… El destino de hacer felices a todos los que lo necesiten y llenar de color el mundo_

_ Felicidades artistas natos de la generación 2013. Salgamos a llenar el mundo de magia y color_

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudirlo fuertemente, a vitorear su nombre y a felicitarlo, pero la voz que más se escuchaba era la de mi hijo gritando que ese era su hermano lo que provocó que Alice y yo nos riéramos. Pronto se formó un silencio y el maestro se acercó al micrófono para felicitar a mi hijo y anunciarle a todo el mundo que él era el mejor alumno de la generación y entregarle un diploma de honor.

Pronto la ceremonia acabó y Edward bajó del escenario para ser felicitado por sus compañeros y algunos otros maestros. La cámara comenzó a moverse por la multitud y se escuchaba como mi hijo apuraba a mi madre y esta a su vez lo hacía con mi padre.

Pronto apareció una imagen donde estaban Emmett abrazado a su hermano mientras los dos daban vueltas en círculos. Luego Edward lo bajó y abrazó a mi madre.

— _Felicidades, cariño— _lo felicitó mi madre abrazándolo fuertemente

— _Gracias abuela— _le agradeció mi hijo

— _¿Y qué se siente ser un licenciado? — _le preguntó mi padre y mi hijo solo le sonrió ampliamente con esa hermosa sonrisa, perfecta y blanca que siempre había tenido.

— _La verdad, no hay ninguna diferencia. Voy a seguir siendo el mismo— _le respondió Edward convencido

— _Así se habla, cariño— _le dijo mi madre

— _Hubiese deseado que me vieran— _se escuchó la voz de mi hijo que ahora estaba ahogada porque el mantenía su rostro apegado al hombro de mi madre que le quedaba justo a la altura correcta

— _Pero yo estoy acá, hermanote— _le dijo mi hijo menor y Edward se separó de su abuela para sonreírle y cogerlo, pero su rostro estaba mojado por lágrimas… Mi hijo había sufrido en una de las fechas más importantes y se supone que felices de su vida.

El video se cortó justo cuando mi hijo daba nuevamente vueltas con su hermano riéndose, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba sufriendo tanto como yo en estos momentos por no haber estado a su lado en esa ocasión.

— No llores, mamá— sentí los brazos de mi hija a mi alrededor y como me besaba la cabeza

— No estuve para él, Alice. No estuve— lamenté y me abracé a ella fuertemente, temiendo perderla a ella también.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola nuevamente ¿Cómo están? Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Las gracias van como siempre a mis amigas Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme a escribirla.**_

**También les agradezco a **_**candy1928, MC, namy33 y a Yolo (no te preocupes, entiendo que ff ha estado un poco raro últimamente) por dejar review y agregar a favoritos la semana pasada. Espero que les siga agradando la historia y me dejen saber que piensan.**_

**Las adoro y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana.**

**Miku_Cullen**

**P.D: Hace poco creamos una cuenta en conjunto con Jnnfrmr y pronto comenzaremos a subir las historias que hemos escrito las dos juntas. Espero que les gusten como las mias.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Edward POV**

Llevaba toda la mañana y tarde trabajando en las calles y el parque. El hecho de que las clases se hubiesen cancelado por una celebración en la universidad me había dejado todo el día libre, pero no me quería quedar en el departamento, solo y aburrido.

Mis compañeros y amigos de artes tampoco tenían clases, así que se había venido conmigo a trabajar el día de hoy.

— Sí que hace calor el día de hoy— comentó Alec sentándose a nuestro lado en el pasto y tendiéndonos un helado a cada uno

— Si, realmente se pasó— siguió su hermana, Jane— ¿Cómo vamos con las ganancias, Félix?

— La verdad es que bien. La gente está generosa el día de hoy— respondió nuestro amigo

Me tiré en el pasto para intentar calmar mi respiración. Al calor me tenía sofocado, completamente ahogado. Me quité los suspensores y los dejé caer a un lado de mis piernas.

— Estoy agotadísimo— comenté mirando a los chicos y ellos asintieron. Me pasé el brazo por la cara y noté que sudaba profusamente— Y tengo sed.

— Pero cómete el helado— reclamó mi amigo

— Ya me lo comí, pero sigo con sed— le respondí. De verdad que era así, sentía mi garganta y boca completamente secas y solo necesitaba un poco del vital líquido— Iré a comprarme una botella de agua

Me senté con la intención de colocarme de pie, pero un mareo me embargó por completo. Los chicos me preguntaron si estaba bien y les contesté que sí, esperando a que se me pasara el mareo. Cuando eso ocurrió me puse de pie, pero sentía mis piernas flácidas, como si fueran de gelatina, y no me pudieron sostener por mucho rato haciéndome caer nuevamente sentado.

— ¿Edward, de verdad estas bien? — me preguntó Jane acercándose a mi

— Estoy cansado. Mis piernas están dormidas— le respondí

— Iré a comprarte un poco de agua— escuché decir a Alec y luego lo vi corriendo hacia uno de los puestos que había en el lugar

— Ven Edward, vamos a cambiarnos a la sombra de ese árbol— dijo Feliz ayudándome a colocarme de pie y ayudándome a caminar hacia el árbol. Me dejó recostarme en el tronco para que me relajara.

— Estas sudando demasiado— comentó Jane, preocupada

— Tranquila, solo necesito recuperar fuer… ¡Ah! — grite de dolor cuando sentí que los músculos de mis piernas se encogían, provocándome un calambre. Me tiré hacia un costado, aovillándome y sujetando mis piernas

— ¡Edward!— gritaron los chicos con preocupación

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Alec llegando al lugar— ¿Edward, que pasa?

— Mis piernas… Se acalambraron— dije con dolor

Sentí una fría mano pasar por mi rostro tratando de calmarme y a los chicos masajeando mis piernas para quitar el dolor de estas, pero no lo lograban.

— ¡Estas hirviendo! — comentó mi amiga

— Hay que llevarte al hospital—dijo Felix— Esto no es normal

— Voy a estar bien— traté de convencerlos, pero mi grito de dolor por un nuevo calambre no me ayudó

— Iré a buscar mi auto— informó Félix levantándose y saliendo corriendo del lugar

— Aguanta Edward— me pidió Alec vertiéndome un poco de agua en la cabeza para bajar mi temperatura

Cuando Felix acercó un poco más el auto al lugar en donde estábamos me ayudaron a colocarme de pie y me llevaron hasta el auto de mi amigo. Los calambres aún seguían ahí y no aguantaba más el dolor. Era insoportable.

Me subieron en la parte trasera y Jane se fue conmigo, mientras que los chicos iban en la parte delantera. Ahora mi cabeza me dolía a horrores y sentía que todo el mundo me daba vueltas una y otra vez.

— Voy a…— informé aguantando las ganas de vomitar que me embargaron en ese momento y sentí que alguien colocaba una bolsa sobre mi boca, con lo que pude vomitar en su interior sin manchar el auto

— Tranquilo amigo que ya llegamos— me informó Alec quitando la bolsa una vez que terminé.

Poco rato después sentí que nos detuvimos y los chicos me ayudaron a salir nuevamente del auto para encaminarme hacia la entrada del recinto hospitalario.

Gritaron para pedir ayuda y pronto tuvimos a una enfermera ayudándonos y a un celador con una silla de ruedas. Me obligaron a sentarme en ella y me trasladaron a una sala donde había una camilla y me hicieron recostarme en ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? — escuché a un médico preguntar

— Estábamos en el parque descansando un rato antes de hacer un próximo espectáculo cuando se empezó a sentir mal y casi se desmaya— respondió Jane que había sido a la única que dejaron pasar.

En ese momento sentí que nuevamente quería devolver e hice un gesto que alertó a todos, por lo que me voltearon hacia un costado y me dejaron botar todo lo que quedaba en mi interior. Cuando acabé me dejaron volver a recostarme sobre mi espalda, pero noté que mi amiga ya no estaba. La habían sacado del lugar.

— Enfermera lo quiero monitorizado continuamente, que midan su temperatura y tensión arterial de inmediato— dijo el doctor que me había recibido—Colóquenle una vía venosa y quiero que se le pasen 250 cc de suero salino cada hora— pidió el doctor.

Se acercó a una de las camillas y cogió algo, al poco rato comprobé que se trataba de la mascarilla de oxígeno la cual me colocó en el rostro

— Te ayudara a sentirte mejor— me dijo y asentí con un suspiro.

— ¿Doctor, traemos compresas para bajarle la temperatura? — preguntó una enfermera.

— ¿Cuál es su temperatura? — preguntó

— 39,5 grados— le contestó la enfermera— ¿Le colocamos compresas?

— Sí, colóquenlas en axilas, ingles y cuello… Y en la habitación quiero ventiladores con aire fresco— dijo a un celador— Te tendrás que quedar unos días, muchacho— me dijo viéndome.

— No, yo no puedo quedarme— le dije tratando de levantarme, pero realmente no tenía fuerzas.

— Tenemos que tenerte vigilado, no puedo darte el alta con esa temperatura y con el desequilibrio homeostático que tienes— me dijo tratando de que yo comprendiera.

— No, yo quiero el alta. No me voy a quedar— le dije.

— Claro que te vas a quedar— escuché una voz y unos pasos acercarse. Al poco rato mi abuelo se encontraba a mi lado.

Mi abuelo ya era bastante mayor como para ejercer la medicina y se había jubilado hace tres años, pero aún seguía siendo el jefe del hospital que había pertenecido por muchos años a su familia. Sus abuelos habían instalado este hospital para atender a todo aquel que lo necesitara y desde esa época que la familia se había dedicado a seguir con la labor que esos ancianos habían iniciado.

— Abuelo... — susurré.

— ¿Es su nieto, doctor Cullen? — preguntó el doctor que me atendía y todos los presentes se quedaron esperando su respuesta.

— Sí, llévelo a un dormitorio individual cuando acaben— indicó al celador y este asintió.

— No quiero quedarme abuelo— reclamé— Tengo que irme… No tengo din…

— No voy a discutir contigo. Te quedas y no hay nada más que hablar— dijo y me rendí. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para continuar discutiendo con él, después de todo sería una batalla perdida.

El salió nuevamente del box mientras lo veía como desaparecía del lugar. Vi cómo le pidió a una enfermera algo y después siguió con su camino. La enfermera, por otro lado, vino a donde yo estaba y me preguntó con quien había venido. Le indiqué que con mis compañeros y ella salió, de seguro les diría que me tendría que quedar y los mandaría al departamento.

El médico que me atendía salió del lugar para ir a revisar a sus otros pacientes después de terminar de revisarme y dar un diagnostico dejándome solo con la enfermera, la que era bastante agradable. Ella me ayudó a quitarme el maquillaje con el que estaba y a colocarme una bata del hospital, dejando mi ropa en una bolsa junto a todas mis pertenencias.

Luego me siguió aplicando las compresas con un gel frío y esperó a que se me bajara un poco la temperatura. Me acompañó en todo momento mientras me recuperaba un poco del malestar que sentía.

Cuando estuve mejor comenzaron a mover la camilla hacia la habitación en donde me quedaría y yo simplemente decidí cerrar los ojos para evitar el mareo. Al poco rato la camilla paró y al abrir los ojos vi que ya me encontraba en un dormitorio amplio.

— Cualquier cosa que necesites presionas este botón y vendrá una enfermera de planta a verte ¿Vale? — me indicó la enfermera de urgencias y se fue del lugar

Mi abuelo volvió a entrar en el cuarto y se acercó a las máquinas para revisarlas y asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Luego se volteó hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo estás? — me preguntó con el semblante serio.

— Muy cansado y tengo calor— admití

— Entonces saldré para dejarte descansar— me dijo y asentí mientras él marchaba del lugar.

Me quedé mirando las paredes blancas del lugar, hastiado por el olor a químicos y alcohol que había en estos lugares y por el enfermizo tono con que los pintaban ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser tan deprimentes? Odiaba los hospitales.

Me acomodé para tratar de dormir un poco y, no sé cuándo, pero Morfeo llegó para llevarme junto a él a su mundo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola nuevamente ¿Cómo están? Aquí tienen otro capítulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Las gracias van como siempre a mis amigas Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme a escribirla.**_

**También les agradezco a **_**candy1928, Yolo, MiireBC y a Tina Nela por dejar review y agregar a favoritos la semana pasada. Espero que les siga agradando la historia y me dejen saber que piensan.**_

**Las adoro y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana.**

**Miku_Cullen**


	5. Capítulo 4

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Diego Cullen POV**

— Bueno señores, esas son las propuestas que hay para el segundo semestre de este año. Espero que en conjunto podamos llevarlas a cabo para seguir ofreciendo una atención de calidad a todos nuestros pacientes— terminé la reunión que había empezado hace un par de horas.

— Así será, doctor Cullen— respondió uno de los médicos y todos comenzaron a colocarse de pie para salir

Yo también me puse de pie y terminé de acomodar los documentos que había sobre la mesa a la vez que entraba mi secretaria para informarme lo que había para esta tarde.

— Y la enfermera Dawyer y el doctor Hale lo están esperando, señor— me informó Rebecca

— Gracias— le sonreí y salí del lugar para ir a mi oficina donde me estarían esperando. Reneé y Vladimir eran enfermera y médico del área de pediatría del hospital y desde hace un tiempo que llevaban queriendo hablar conmigo de un proyecto que tenían, pero hasta el momento no habíamos podido hablar.

Al entrar en mi oficina los dos se pusieron de pie y me saludaron con respeto, a pesar de los años que llevaba conociéndolos. Reneé había sido amiga de toda la vida de mi nuera y él conocía a mi hijo desde la facultad donde los dos eran compañeros.

— Hola chicos. Ahora si podemos hablar— les dije y ellos se sentaron a la vez que yo lo hacía— ¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirme?

— Bueno doctor Cullen, lo que sucede es que hemos hecho algunas averiguaciones y creo que es más que obvio que a los niños les afecta mucho en su salud el estar internados en el hospital y es por eso que tenemos una propuesta para mejorar el estado de los chicos— comenzó a explicar Vladimir

— ¿Y cuál sería esa propuesta? — inquirí

— Según nuestras averiguaciones la risoterapia ayuda bastante a mejorar la salud de los pequeños ya que ellos no se deprimen tanto y mejoran con más rapidez. Así les hacen la estadía más amena y también reduciríamos costos en cuanto a implementos y demases ya que los chicos estarían menos tiempo en el hospital. Eso también alegraría a los padres y nos haría uno de los mejores hospitales de la zona— siguió Reneé.

— ¿Y cómo planean hacer eso? — pregunté interesado en su propuesta

— Pues, una de las ideas es pintar el área de pediatría… Hacer un mural— respondió Reneé

— Y lo otro es hacer lo que hacen en otras partes del mundo. Contratar artistas que sepan tratar con niños y que los puedan hacer reír— siguió Vladimir

— No entiendo lo último— comenté para que se explicara mejor

— La idea que tenemos es contratar a alguien que haga espectáculos, que haga reír a los niños, que los entienda y que quiera hacerles la vida mucho más alegre— aclaró

— ¿Y ese alguien es…?— pregunté sabiendo a quien se referían

— Edward… Su nieto— contestó Reneé y suspiré

— Ustedes saben lo que puede pasar si es que Carlisle lo ve ¿Cierto? — los dos asintieron

— Si, pero el beneficio para esos niños sería mucho más grande. Carlisle se molestará por un tiempo, pero después se adaptará— contestó Vladimir

— Bueno… Pues… Me parece bien. Hablaremos con él para saber qué le parece y si es que acepta, pero no prometo nada— les contesté y ellos sonrieron

— Permiso— interrumpió Rebecca entrando en la oficina— Doctor, ocurre algo en urgencias. Según me informó Kristen su nieto mayor está siendo atendido.

Eso nos alertó a los tres que estábamos en la oficina y nos pusimos de pie. Ellos se fueron a sus áreas por orden mía y yo me fui al área donde estaban atendiendo a mi nieto. Prácticamente corrí hacia ese lugar.

Pregunté en que box estaba siendo atendido y me acerqué hasta este donde pude ver a mi nieto sobre la camilla. Él estaba maquillado como mimo y estaba vestido de esta misma manera.

— _¿Cuál es su temperatura?_ — preguntó el médico

— _40,5 grados_— le contestó la enfermera— _¿Le colocamos compresas?_

— _Sí, colóquenlas en axilas, inglés y cuello… Y en la habitación quiero ventiladores con aire fresco_— dijo a un celador— _Te tendrás que quedar unos días, muchacho._

— _No, yo no puedo quedarme_— le dijo mi nieto tratando de levantarse

— _Tenemos que tenerte vigilado, no puedo darte el alta con esa temperatura y con el desequilibrio homeostático que tienes_— le informó tratando de que comprendiera.

— _No, yo quiero el alta. No me voy a quedar_— insistió y decidí entrar.

— Claro que te vas a quedar— me comencé a acercar a la camilla mirando la ficha que me había entregado la enfermera.

— Abuelo... — susurró.

— ¿Es su nieto, doctor Cullen? — preguntó el doctor que atendía a Edward y todos los presentes se quedaron esperando mi respuesta.

— Sí, llévelo a un dormitorio individual cuando acaben— indiqué al celador después de revisar los datos de mi nieto y ver que estaba realmente mal. Su temperatura era demasiado alta, su respiración, frecuencia cardiaca y saturación de oxígeno estaban descontroladas. El celador asintió.

— No quiero quedarme, abuelo— reclamó— Tengo que irme… No tengo din…

— No voy a discutir contigo. Te quedas y no hay nada más que hablar— dije seriamente y se rindió.

Salí del lugar y me acerqué a una enfermera para que fuera a ver si es que alguien lo había acompañado ya que necesitaba hablar con quien fuera. Ella entró para preguntarle a mi nieto y se fue a buscar a la persona que lo trajo.

Yo seguí con mi camino de regreso a mi oficina para esperar a quien fuera que trajo a mi nieto. Presioné el botón del ascensor y esperé a que las puertas se abrieran para poder irme a mi piso.

— Papá…— escuché que me llamaban y al voltearme vi a mi hijo

— Hola Carlisle— lo saludé

— ¿Qué haces acá? — me preguntó y los dos nos metimos en el ascensor que ya había llegado. Cerré la puerta y presioné el botón de mi piso

— ¿Qué es lo que tú haces acá? — le pregunté

— Vine a ver a una paciente que llegó con dolores de parto— me respondió— Pero contéstame

— Vine a ver a un paciente— le respondí

— Pero si tú ya no atiendes— dijo contrariado

— Edward está en urgencias— le dije a mi hijo directamente, sin andarme con rodeos. Me quedé contemplando su rostro, viendo sus expresiones, pero no mostraron interés alguno.

— Bueno papá, te dejo que debo seguir trabajando— me dijo y salió del ascensor en una planta que ni siquiera era la suya.

Suspiré audiblemente y continúe en el ascensor hasta llegar a mi planta. Bajé y caminé hasta el despacho. Entré y me quedé esperando a los acompañantes de mi nieto. Al poco rato tocaron la puerta e indique que pasaran. La puerta se abrió y por esta entraron tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica.

— Encantado, soy el doctor Cullen. Siéntense por favor— les dije.

— ¿El padre de Edward? — me preguntó uno de los chicos.

— No, el abuelo— le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo esta Edward? — preguntó uno de los jóvenes

— ¿Se va a poner bien? — preguntó la chica.

— ¿Se está muriendo? — siguió el otro chico.

— ¡No!, ¿Cómo dices eso? — casi le grité de sólo pensar en la idea— Edward tuvo un golpe de calor o insolación

— ¿Qué es eso? — me pregunto uno de los jóvenes, el que parecía mayor al resto.

— Una subida de temperatura. La temperatura corporal se eleva por sobre los valores normales y genera varias complicaciones. No podemos dejarlo ir así, por lo tanto se quedara unos días internado— les dije tranquilamente.

— Nosotros no podemos costear este hospital— comentó la chica.

— Por eso no hay problema, todo corre por mi cuenta— les dije— Pero necesito que me contesten unas preguntas— les pedí y ellos asintieron— ¿Viven juntos? —los tres asintieron— ¿En qué condiciones viven?

— Vivimos en un departamento en el centro— dijo el muchacho más joven.

— ¿Qué condiciones tiene el departamento? — pregunte incitándoles a que prosiguieran.

— Tiene varias humedades y grietas, es pequeño— dijo la chica— Pero él lo único que podemos costear

— ¿Trabajáis mucho?

— Son bastantes horas al día, normalmente en el parque, plaza o calles grandes... Lugares frecuentados por muchos niños

— ¿Muchas horas al sol? — les pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

— Sí, bastantes— dijo la chica.

— Eso no es bueno— dije con un suspiro.

— Tenemos que ganarnos la vida, señor— dijo el chico mayor— Nuestras familias no nos apoyan mucho económicamente a pesar que fue su idea que nos fuéramos.

— ¿Su idea? — inquirí

— Si, es como una prueba para la vida… Sus propias palabras

— Vale, lo entiendo— susurré mientras asentía— ¿Por qué no van para su casa? Yo me quedaré con mi nieto y cualquier cosa les aviso

— No creo que pueda avisarnos. No tenemos teléfonos, pero igual nos marchamos y mañana a primera hora antes de ir a trabajar estamos aquí— dijo la chica.

— Claro, sin problema— les dije y todos salimos de mi despacho.

Los jóvenes, de los cuales ahora me daba cuenta que no me sabía los nombres, se marcharon por un lugar y yo fui para la habitación en la que se encontraba mi nieto.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y pude ver que estaba dormido. Me acerqué a la carpeta que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y mire el informe, todo continuaba igual. Decidí marcharme yo también no sin antes pedirles a las enfermeras del lugar que con cualquier cosa debían llamarme de inmediato.

Me dirigí hasta mi auto y me fui a la casa donde vivía con mi amada esposa, con mi amada Chelsea. Ella había sido mi esposa desde hace casi 20 años y sentía que cada día la amaba más y más.

Cuando llegué a casa me estacioné cerca de la puerta de entrada y entré en el lugar.

— Ya llegué mi amor— la llamé y ella apareció desde la puerta de la cocina. Se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, mi vida? — me preguntó separándose de mis labios

— Bien, aunque tengo algo que decirte— comenté y ella me miró curiosa— Edward llegó hoy al hospital

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Le ocurrió algo? — preguntó preocupada

— Tuvo un golpe de calor y tuvimos que dejarlo internado para estabilizarlo— le respondí y ella me miró preocupada— Tranquila que va a estar bien

— ¿Pero cómo me dices que va a estar bien? Tú sabes lo grave que es eso— me reclamó

— Si lo sé, pero también sé que está en buenas manos y que lo van a estabilizar— le contesté— Mira, si quieres, mañana vamos a verlo los dos y así te quedas cuidándolo un rato ¿Está bien?

— Si, me parece bien— me respondió

— Mi amor, hay algo más que quiero preguntarte— le dije y comencé a explicarle la idea que tenían Vladimir y Reneé y a ella le pareció muy buena idea, incluso se ofreció a ayudarnos a programar todo para que pusiéramos en marcha el proyecto cuanto antes. Sabía que quería ayudarles a todos esos niños como lo había hecho toda su vida, pero también quería ayudarle a su nieto… Por eso es que la amaba tanto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola nuevamente ¿Cómo están? Aquí tienen otro capítulo de esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Las gracias van como siempre a mis amigas Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme a escribirla.**_

**También les agradezco a **_**candy1928, Yolo, MC por dejar review la semana pasada. Espero que les siga agradando la historia y me dejen saber que piensan.**_

**Las adoro y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana.**

**Miku_Cullen**


	6. Capítulo 5

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Carlisle POV**

— ¿Doctor, está bien? — me preguntó una enfermera acercándose a mí y pasando su mano por enfrente de mi rostro, lo que me hizo pestañear y volver a la realidad

— Si, lo estoy ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — le pregunté y ella me tendió la ficha de mi próxima paciente que venía a control por su embarazo.

La última paciente que tenía ese día ingresó en el lugar y comencé a examinarla, contándole que todo estaba bien con su embarazo. Luego me despedí de ella y se fue con su pareja.

Mi mente daba mil vueltas desde lo que mi padre me había dicho en el ascensor ¿Cómo era eso que mi hijo estaba internado? ¿Sería realmente verdad? Mi padre no jugaría con algo así.

Suspiré audiblemente recostándome en mi asiento y quitándome los anteojos de descanso que utilizaba. Miré nuevamente la fotografía que había en mi escritorio donde salía mi familia antes de que ocurriera lo del cumpleaños de mi hijo menos hace tres años ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto mi relación con Edward? ¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño que quería ser como su padre cuando grande y que todos los días me decía que era su superhéroe? Deseaba poder regresar el tiempo a aquellos días y que nunca nos hubiésemos distanciados, pero las cosas ya no podían regresar a ser como antes.

Me levanté de mi asiento y, después de colgar mi bata en un perchero, salí del lugar. Me despedí de mi secretaria y las enfermeras para salir del lugar e irme al estacionamiento para dirigirme a mi casa.

Cuando me bajé del ascensor al llegar a la primera planta choqué con alguien, una enfermera para ser más exactos.

— Lo siento, doctor— se disculpó

— No hay problema— le sonreí— Pero trate de no andar corriendo por los pasillos que puede chocar con algún paciente la próxima vez.

— Si, lo siento. Es que tenía que ir a donde su padre— me contó

— ¿Con mi padre? ¿Para qué lo necesita? — le pregunté

— Es que él nos pidió que le avisáramos cualquier cosa que ocurriera con un paciente, o algo así

— ¿Un paciente? — pregunté

— Si, un chico que internaron hoy en la tarde— me contestó y supe de inmediato que se trataba de mi hijo— Las chicas de la planta estaban muy ocupadas y me pidieron que le fuera a avisar que lo necesitaban porque no pudieron contactarlo por teléfono en su oficina.

— Pero mi padre ya se debe haber ido— le comenté y ella suspiró. Se notaba que era nueva esta chica— Voy a ir yo a ver qué es lo que sucede y luego le informaré a mi padre.

— Gracias, doctor— me agradeció y se fue a su puesto de trabajo mientras yo me subía nuevamente al ascensor para ir a la planta donde me había dicho la muchacha que estaba mi hijo.

Al llegar las enfermeras me quedaron mirando atentamente. No era algo desconocido para el personal más antiguo lo que había pasado con mi hijo, por lo que de seguro les causaba impresión el que fuera yo quien viniera a ver a Edward.

Les pregunté qué era lo que ocurría y ellas me lo contaron todo. Al parecer mi hijo estaba con mucha temperatura y no habían logrado bajársela con nada, ni siquiera con los medicamentos que le había mandado el médico de turno.

Les pregunté por la habitación y me fui a donde me habían indicado.

Al entrar en el lugar pude ver a mi hijo recostado en la camilla, debatiéndose en sueños y removiéndose inquietamente en la camilla. Su respiración era bastante acelerada y sudaba como si estuviéramos en un cuarto a 40 grados de temperatura.

Me acerqué a la camilla y toqué su frente, la que ardía y que estaba perlada por el sudor. Intenté despertarlo, pero no conseguí nada.

Fui hasta el borde de la camilla y tomé la ficha que estaba colgada de esta para ver qué era lo que le había ocurrido, como lo habían tratado y lo que le habían aplicado. Le habían dado hace muy poco un antipirético bastante fuerte y habían dejado la temperatura del aire acondicionado lo bastante bajo como para que el cuarto estuviera fresco y así mantener su temperatura a raya.

Fui a donde las enfermeras para pedirle que me facilitaran un recipiente y unas compresas para colocarle a mi hijo en la frente, las axilas y las ingles y así poder bajar su temperatura. Ellas me las entregaron y regresé al cuarto donde "dormía" mi hijo.

Desde el lavamanos que había en el baño saqué agua en el recipiente y regresé a su lado. Mojé las compresas y se las coloqué, haciendo que él se quejara por el frío.

— Shh, tranquilo— afirmé la compresa en su frente mientras me sentaba a su lado en una silla que había arrastrado hasta quedar a su lado— Tranquilo, descansa.

— No, no lo dejaré— repetía una y otra vez mi hijo en medio de su inconciencia mientras se removía en la camilla y yo afirmaba su compresa, la que tenía que mojar constantemente ya que se calentaba demasiado.

— Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo— le pedí varias veces tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Me pasé a su lado un buen rato cambiando las compresas y esperando a que su temperatura bajara un poco. En este tiempo el no reaccionó para nada y las enfermeras se pasaron por el cuarto para evaluarlo y ver como continuaba. En una de esas ocasiones aproveché de salir a llamar a Esme, que me había mandado unos cuantos mensajes para saber cuánto me tardaría. Le dije que una paciente estaba de parto y no podía dejarla sola en este momento, que me quedaría para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Ella entendió y se quedó más tranquila, pero sabía que no estaba bien que le mintiera.

— Tranquilo hijo, ya bajara tu temperatura. Descansa— le pedí afirmando la compresa— ¿Sabes algo? Hace mucho que no te enfermabas… O al menos eso creo… Aunque no lo creas me has hecho falta, hijo. A veces necesito alguien que piense distinto a mí en la casa, que no me siga siempre el juego y que me haga ver lo equivocado que estoy y eso siempre lo hacías tú, pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer— tomé la compresa y la volví a remojar— Los dos somos orgullosos, tercos y cabezotas, como dice tu madre, pero eso hace que te quiera cada vez más a pesar de todo.

Suspiré mirando el rojo rostro de mi hijo. Sus pómulos estaban más colorados que el resto de su cara, lo que de seguro se debía a las quemadas que se había hecho con el sol.

— Siempre has sido mi niñito, mi hombrecito, el que siempre me buscaba para que jugara con él y que me decía que sería igual que yo, pero el destino se encargó de que tu pensamiento cambiara, se encargó de que no fueras igual a mí. Me desilusionó, me dolió, pero en el fondo me agradó que fueras capaz de elegir por ti mismo… Aunque no lo parezca… Me hubiese gustado verte algún día haciendo lo que te gusta, pero sé que no ocurrirá… Yo quería que fuera feliz, que no vivieras las miserias que seguramente has pasado y, si para que te des cuenta de eso tenemos que separarnos, lo haré.

— Edward yo… — la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una acelerada Isabella que venía con sus pómulos sonrosados, muy agitada y que venía vestida con una blusa y pantalón ceñida a su cuerpo.

Los dos nos quedamos impresionados, Bella de seguro por verme cuidando a mi hijo sin que estuviéramos discutiendo y yo por ver a esa chica en este cuarto ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que estaba haciendo en este lugar?

— ¿Isabella? — inquirí curioso

— Doctor Cullen…— dijo ella adentrándose en el cuarto

— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Pues… unos amigos me avisaron que habían internado a Edward y yo quise venir a ver si estaba bien— contestó acercándose a la camilla para ver de cerca a mi hijo.

— Tiene mucha fiebre, pero estamos tratando de bajársela— contesté y vi algo especial en ella, en su mirada.

Bella miraba a mi hijo con preocupación y algo más. Ella… ella lo miraba… ¿Con amor? Si, era amor. Ese amor que tantas veces había visto en la mirada de mi esposa y que hasta hoy, a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido después de la ida de Edward, seguía presente y se agrandaba cada día más.

— Pero… ¿Va a estar bien? — me preguntó— ¿Cómo han estado sus constantes? ¿Qué le dieron?

— Tranquila que va a estar bien— le respondí con una sonrisa y ella suspiró más aliviada al escuchar esas palabras.

La chica tomó una silla que estaba en la sala y la acercó para colocarse al lado de Edward. Se sentó y tomó la mano de mi hijo para comenzar a acariciarla. Acercó su otra mano a la sonrosada mejilla de Edward y comenzó a acariciarla de igual forma.

— Está muy caliente— comentó y asentí

— Si… Cuando vino la enfermera a tomarle la temperatura estaba con 38,7°, pero ya tiene que estar cerca de los 38°

Los dos nos quedamos nuevamente en completo silencio y solo viendo como Edward dormía o intentaba hacerlo.

— Bella…— llamé a la castaña y ella se volteó a mirarme al instante— ¿Tu y Edward…?

— Ehm… Si— contestó tímidamente

— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

— Casi un año… Salimos un día a comer cuando lo vi en el parque y desde ahí que comenzamos a salir más seguido hasta que me lo propuso

— Entonces… Felicidades— le dije con una leve sonrisa cambiando el paño de la frente de mi hijo nuevamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos quedamos cuidando de mi hijo, asegurándonos ambos de que la fiebre le bajaba.

Cuando el reloj marco las 21:30 de la noche pude comprobar que a mi hijo le había bajado la fiebre. Ya no hablaba en sueños, tampoco que quejaba. Mire a Bella con una sonrisa, contento por este logro y ella sonrió de la misma manera.

— Es tarde— le dije levantándome y sacando el último paño de la frente de mi hijo— Te llevo a casa

Bella miró a mi hijo por unos segundos, le dio un beso en la mano y asintió poniéndose en pie.

Comencé a salir del dormitorio antes que ella para informarle a una de las enfermeras que la temperatura de mi hijo había bajado. La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar al dormitorio, supongo que para anotarlo en la ficha y Bella salió en ese momento del dormitorio y me siguió hasta el coche.

Conduje en completo silencio hasta su casa y solo de vez en cuando hablábamos de cómo iba la relación con mi hijo pero tampoco quería incomodarla. Al llegar se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y entró en su casa. Yo puse el coche rumbo a la mía donde seguramente me estaría esperando mi familia.

— Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estuvo ese parto?— me saludó mi esposa en cuanto entré al cuarto

— Tranquilo, el bebé nació sin complicaciones— le respondí besándola dulcemente— Vuelve a dormir. Yo me ducharé y me acuesto.

Cogí las cosas para bañarme y colocarme algo cómodo para dormir. Luego me pasé por el cuarto de mis hijos y, al ver que estaban profundamente dormidos, les di un beso y salí hacia mi cuarto para dormir con mi amada esposa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**¡Sorpresa! Si, subí doble capítulo esta semana y es que sentí que necesitaban saber más que solamente lo que pensaba Diego. **_

_**Bueno, al fin apareció Bella, para los que la querían apareciendo en la historia. A mí, en lo particular, me encanta la relación que cree entre los dos y espero que, con el pasar de los capítulos, a ustedes también les guste.**_

**Las adoro y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana.**

**Miku_Cullen**


	7. Capítulo 6

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Edward POV**

Que… Qué asco era despertarse completamente sudado, solo con una bata completamente distinta a la que había usado el día anterior y que solo cubría lo justo y tapado hasta la cintura ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era que yo estaba con una bata que me quedaba un poco grande y que me había quedado dormido, pero no recordaba haberme metido a la ducha como para estar así de mojado.

— Esto es asqueroso— reclamé y miré todo a mí alrededor para ver si es que me podía mover.

Las máquinas estaban apagadas y a un lado de la cama, el suero había sido retirado y solo habían dejado la vía. Quise levantarme pero esa desagradable sonda por donde salía mi orina me molestaba demasiado como para hacerlo así que desistí de mi intento y me quedé recostado.

— Buen día— saludó una chica entrando en el cuarto— Vengo a lavarlo

¡¿Qué?! Ni loco me dejaría lavar por una mujer. Me había estado bañando solo desde que tenía casi seis años y no dejaría que ella me lavara mis partes… No lo permitiría.

— Tranquilo, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte— me sonrió la chica y se acercó a mí.

— Pre… prefiero ducharme si no es molestia— le pedí y ella sonrió

— ¿Te sientes capaz de levantarte? — me preguntó y asentí efusivamente. Daba igual que no tuviera las fuerzas pero no dejaría que ella me lavara.

Me ayudó a colocarme de pie teniendo cuidado con la bolsa de mi orina y me ayudó a llegar al baño. Permitió que me desvistiera y me metiera en la ducha, pero durante todo el tiempo que duró mi baño se quedó en el interior de la sala en caso de que la necesitara. Cuando acabé me ayudó a salir después de entregarme una toalla y se fue a buscarme una nueva bata en el mueble de mi cuarto.

Cuando acabé de vestirme me ayudó a regresar a la cama que había sido armada nuevamente y a la que le habían cambiado las sabanas. Me dejó bien acomodado y salió del cuarto para dejarme sólo.

— ¿Se puede? — preguntó alguien tocando a la puerta e ingresó cuando se lo permití. Era mi abuelo— Hola Edward

— Hola abuelo

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — se acercó a la camilla y se sentó al lado de esta en una silla que había acercado desde la entrada. Dejó el bolso que tenía colgado en su hombro en el suelo

— Cansado… Siento como si no hubiese dormido nada— respondí acomodándome mejor en la camilla— Es como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima y siento la cara demasiado caliente— colocó su mano en mi frente y luego cuello

— No tienes fiebre, lo que es bueno. Anoche delirabas por la fiebre según me dijeron las enfermeras y tuvieron que darte un antipirético muy fuerte

Los dos hicimos una mueca y nos quedamos en completo silencio. Me comentó que mi abuela me había mandado ropa en ese bolso, además de unos útiles de aseo y una pijama. Me ayudó a colocármela teniendo cuidado con la sonda y la vía y volvió a recostarme, justo cuando la puerta se abría dejando ver a una enfermera con mi bandeja de comida.

La dejó sobre la mesa móvil y mi abuelo me la acercó para que pudiera desayunar. En la bandeja había un tazón de leche, dos rebanadas de pan y un poco de mermelada en un recipiente sellado. Se veía bastante decente.

— Edward, tengo que decirte algo. Más bien proponerte algo— comenzó mi abuelo y le presté toda mi atención mientras mordía una de mis tostadas— En el hospital tenemos un plan piloto para instalar la "risoterapia".

— ¿Riso- qué?

— "Risoterapia". Es una terapia que se realiza en algunos hospitales, en las áreas de pediatría principalmente, para mejorar el estado de ánimo de los pacientes, además de su estado de salud y bueno… Para eso necesitamos especialistas en la risa

— Sigo sin entender en que entro yo

— Edward… Queremos que tú seas quien nos ayude en todo esto, que tú lo coordines y nos ayudes a buscar a otras personas que quieran ayudarnos— aclaró y me quedé sin palabras

— ¿Cómo Patch Adams pero sin el título de médico? —tenía que preguntar.

—Sí. Algo así —rió mi abuelo. Tanto que se le salieron algunas lágrimas.

¿Cómo me proponía algo así? Yo ni siquiera sé que hacer y no sé cómo tratarlos ¿Qué pasa si uno se lastima?

— Abuelo, yo no sé nada de medicina ¿Qué ocurre si alguno de los niños sale lastimado?

— Por eso no te preocupes que estarán siempre respaldados por un grupo de médicos, enfermeras y auxiliares que los apoyaran y ellos los instruirán en lo básico— aclaró

— Abuelo, no sé— admití. De verdad no me sentía seguro de poder hacerlo a pesar que adoraba hacer feliz a la gente, pero tratar con niños enfermos era completamente diferente.

— Esta bien, piénsalo— me sonrió levantándose de la silla y palmeándome una de las piernas— Piénsalo y después me das una respuesta.

Sin decir más se retiró del cuarto, dejándome con la pregunta rondando en mi cabeza ¿Debía aceptar o no? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Cuando acabé con mi desayuno llegó la misma chica de hace un momento para llevarse la bandeja e ingresó otra para tomarme las constantes vitales. También vino el médico para preguntarme que tal me encontraba y revisarme, ya que todos se habían preocupado con mi episodio de la noche anterior. Ellos encontraron que estaba mucho mejor y que por lo menos ya no tenía tanta fiebre, lo que era una buena señal.

A penas salió el médico con la enfermera la puerta se volvió a abrir y por esta entraron los chicos, mis amigos. Ellos habían estado muy preocupados por mí y me lo hicieron notar ya que no me dejaban tranquilo en ningún momento y a cada movimiento que hacía trataban de ayudarme.

Les comenté lo que me había pedido mi abuelo y ellos tampoco se veían muy convencidos, a excepción de Félix. Él era estudiante de enfermería y adoraba ayudarle a todo el mundo sin importar qué, pero los chicos eran ingeniero y abogada ¿Por qué hacían malabares entonces? Simplemente porque les gustaba y sus familias los apoyaban en todo, incluso en su afición.

Después de meditarlo y conversarlo por un buen rato decidimos aceptar la propuesta. Ellos no me iban a dejar solo en todo esto, así que lo haríamos como grupo, como amigos que éramos.

Más tarde ellos se tuvieron que ir y yo me volví a quedar sólo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en este último tiempo. Había vuelto a ver a mi madre y a mi hermana y eso me alegraba demasiado. A pesar del tiempo las seguía queriendo y deseaba poder estar con ella más tiempo, pero mi agenda se hacía cada vez más apretada entre las funciones, las clases que daba en la universidad y ahora el trabajo del hospital ¿Por qué tenía que meterme en tantas cosas?

— ¿Se puede? — preguntaron en la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando ver a mi hermosa novia que venía vestida con su traje azul de enfermera que tenía monitos por toda la pechera— Hola mi amor

— Hola mi vida— la saludé con una sonrisa y, cuando ella estuvo a mi lado, nos fundimos en un tierno beso

— Anoche me asustaste demasiado— me acusó y la miré con intriga

— ¿Estuviste acá?

— Si, cuidándote. Me quedé como hasta las nueve y media más o menos acompañada por tu padre

— ¿Mi… mi padre estuvo acá?

—Sí, y también se le veía muy preocupado. Se pasó horas tratando de bajarte la temperatura y…

— No quiero saber más— la silencié— No quiero saber más— insistí, más por dolor, confusión y sorpresa que por rabia o cualquier otro sentimiento negativo hacia él— No quiero que me digas nada más. Solo quiero estar contigo ¿Tienes práctica?

— Si, pero entro en una hora. Me vine antes para estar con mi paciente favorito— me sonrió y se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado mi abuelo y Jane

Le sonreí de vuelta y me recosté más cómodamente en la cama. No quería ser presuntuoso ni nada por el estilo, pero esta cama me estaba matando, ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía pasar días aquí un paciente?

—Te conozco, Edward Cullen. Esos bufidos son de inconformidad, que es algo que por lo general no te pasa —sonrió Bella acariciando mis dedos.

—Na… —comencé pero la mirada de Bella, debo aceptarlo, me dio miedo—. Esta cama es incómoda, no sé cómo alguien puede dormir y estar tantos días acostado en una.

—Te ves tan tierno todo enfurruñado —rió Bella logrando que bufara una vez más.

Mientras Bella estaba a mi lado me quedé dormido sintiendo como acariciaba mis cabellos. Pero es que me sentía muy cansado y volvía a sentirme mal.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulvive -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que me habían dado el alta y ya estábamos a 18 de Junio. En cuanto sentí el aire fresco en mi rostro, volví a sentirme libre.

Le había confirmado a mi abuelo que mis compañeros y yo trabajaríamos como animadores en el hospital para los niños, lo cual le había alegrado mucho a él y a mi abuela. Ella no hizo otra cosa que comerme a besos cuando se lo dije.

Mis abuelos Eleazar y Carmen habían ido a verme en un par de ocasiones porque Bella les había contado lo que me había ocurrido y querían asegurarse que me encontraba bien. Ellos siempre eran los que más se preocupaban cuando algo me ocurría y eso no cambiaría porque la relación con los demás se volviera a retomar.

Tampoco había querido que mi amada novia les contara a mi madre, hermana y hermano pues no quería preocuparlos. Además se notaba que ni mi padre ni mis abuelos les contaron porque no habían venido en esos días que estuve internado.

Ahora estábamos en un bar bebiendo algo con los chicos y Bella, la mujer más increíble que conocía.

— Bueno, bueno, no nos dispersemos ¿Qué vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños? — dijo Alec con una sonrisa dando un trago a su bebida.

— La verdad es que no he pensado en nada. Tengo muchos gastos ahora y... — comencé a decir.

— Tonterías, como no vamos a disfrutar en tu día— dijo Jane confusa tratando de que yo entendiera.

— Puedo disfrutar igual con solo estar todos juntos, pero no podemos ir a ningún lado, no hay dinero— les dije.

— Yo tenía algo que proponerte... — me dijo Bella en un susurro mirándome.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté con una sonrisa pícara.

— Tú madre me dijo que si podía mencionarte una idea que había tenido... Quiere hacer una cena en casa de tus abuelos y quiere que vayas— dijo mirándome.

— No sé... no me convence mucho... — susurré.

Una cena en casa de mis abuelos significaba que toda la familia estaría allí, incluido mi padre con el que no quería encontrarme.

Bella y los chicos comenzaron a insistir en que era lo mejor y que tenía que volver a retomar la relación con mi familia, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar si es que iba a la casa de mis abuelos y mi padre estaba ahí. Ya le había arruinado el cumpleaños a mi hermano una vez y no quería hacer lo mismo con mi hermana.

Bella llamó a mi madre para preguntarle cuando sería y a qué hora después de que yo reclamara que tenía cosas que hacer todos los días. Mi madre le pidió que me tendiera el teléfono y ella se encargó de asegurarme que mi padre no podría estar para esa fecha en el país ya que tenía un importante congreso en Inglaterra e iría por una semana completa.

Después de suspirar terminé aceptando la propuesta de las dos y tanto mi madre como los chicos se rieron y aplaudieron por mi respuesta. Todos estaban alegres por mi decisión y, como era de esperarse, mi madre invitó a los chicos.

Dos días más tarde y a eso de las dos de la tarde ya estábamos en la mansión donde vivían mis abuelos paternos. Los autos de todos estaban en las afueras de este, por lo que lo Bella se tuvo que estacionar un poco más alejados de la entrada para quedar en un buen lugar.

El auto que mis abuelos maternos usaban cuando estaban en este lugar también estaba estacionado, por lo que era más que lógico que estaban en este lugar y aún no se iban a Cambridge.

— ¡Wow, esta casa es enorme! — exclamó Félix saliendo del automóvil con los chicos

— Más que enorme— siguieron los mellizos y no pude hacer nada más que reírme. Bella llegó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura

— ¿Entremos? — inquirió mi novia y todos asentimos

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la gran mansión y Bella tocó el timbre para que nos abrieran la puerta. Obviamente mi madre, que fue la que nos abrió, se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme en las mejillas y a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Luego nos invitó a entrar y así lo hicimos.

La seguimos hasta que llagamos a la sala y todos los presentes comenzaron a saludarnos uno a uno. Aproveché de presentarles a los chicos mi familia y los amigos de esta, claro que a mi abuelo y a mi hermano ya los conocían y este último vino corriendo a donde estábamos para saludarnos.

Nos quedamos conversando, mi abuela nos sirvió un poco de gaseosas o algún trago y algo para comer mientras que las sirvientas terminaban de preparar la comida para todos los presentes.

Aproveché de contarle al resto de la familia que Bella y yo estábamos de novios y todos quedaron impresionados por la información que acababa de darles. Al principio, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, no llevábamos muy mal y todos decían que nosotros nunca podríamos ser pareja, pero el tiempo se encargó de juntarnos y ahora éramos felices.

Todos los presentes nos felicitaron por la noticia, incluso el señor Swan. Era difícil para cualquiera imaginarse que su hija estaba de novio con un tipo que era artista tanto callejero como de estudio, pero a él eso no parecía molestarle.

Estuvimos hablando de diferentes temas. Pude notar como todos trataban de no mencionar a mi padre, lo cual me parecía bien.

Les comenté había terminado mis estudios, que me habían contratado en la universidad para trabajar como maestro y que finalmente acepté trabajar en el hospital como mi abuelo me pidió. Mis amigos se mostraron alegres con la propuesta desde el principio y yo no sería menos, pasaría más tiempo con Bella y no tenía por qué cruzarme con mi padre ya que esa no era su planta.

Alice se mostraba un poco reacia pero podía notar en su mirada que se alegraba de verme y Emmett estaba entusiasmado como siempre, puro torbellino.

— Señores, la comida ya está lista— dijo la criada de mis abuelos y todos nos levantamos para ir a comer

Bella se sentó a mi lado y mis amigos no muy lejos de mí.

La comida fue tranquila. Mi hermano estuvo haciendo tonterías con Rosalie, que se veía muy guapa y grande ya desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de verla.

Cuando la comida finalizó, me despedí de todos y Bella nos llevó hasta la casa ya que Félix no había podido venir y era el único que tenía coche. Nos dejó en casa y nos dijo que nos veríamos mañana que era mi primer de trabajo en el hospital.

Cuando se fue me quedé con los chicos organizando algunos de los espectáculos que haríamos y al terminar cada uno se fue a su dormitorio para dormimos profundamente hasta que comenzó a sonar el despertador.

Me levanté y me fui a duchar rápidamente para no hacer cola y los chicos pudieran hacerlo igual.

Luego me fui a la cocina y me di cuenta de que Jane preparaba ya el desayuno en nuestra pequeña cocina, así que cogí el café y fui a beberlo al salón. Alec llegó al poco rato y se sentó conmigo. Luego su hermana nos trajo las tostadas y comimos juntos para marcharnos juntos cuando venía Félix llegando de su guardia. Nos subimos al coche y nos llevó para luego volver para irse a dormir al departamento.

Entramos en el hospital y me encamine al despacho de mi abuelo primeramente para que él nos explicara un poco. Piqué a la puerta y dentro con él estaba mi abuela con una sonrisa al verme entrar.

— Chicos que bueno que llegan— dijo mi abuela y se acercó para abrazarme con energía.

— Hola abuela— le saludé con una sonrisa.

— ¿Listo para el primer día? —nos preguntó mi abuelo y nosotros asentimos— Vamos para el área de pediatría, los chicos están en su gran mayoría o al menos los que mejor se sienten en la sala de juegos así que hoy pueden hacer ahí la presentación.

—Señor, solo una duda— dijo Jane y mi abuelo se paró a verla— ¿No se supone que habría que alegrar o distraer a los que peor se sienten?— preguntó confusa.

— A ellos también, pero primeramente a los que están en la sala ansiosos por verlos y luego a los que se encuentran en sus habitaciones— aclaró mí abuela.

— Primero tendremos que vestirnos— dijo Alec y mis abuelos asintieron mostrándonos una puerta.

— Los esperamos aquí— dijo mi abuelo y entramos los tres dentro.

Nos colocamos la ropa de cada uno de nuestros personajes. Jane se colocó unas pantis ralladas de color rosado y blanco, un tutú a juego y una camiseta que también le combinaba, además de la bata blanca con dibujos y parches de colores. Alec se colocó una camiseta rayada celeste con negro, un pantalón que le quedaba un poco corto afirmado por unos suspensores, calcetas rayadas y sus zapatos de colores llamativos junto con su bata que era muy parecida a la de Jane. Por mi parte me coloqué mi típica ropa de payaso, claro que ahora era más colorida, y la bata a juego con algunos otros implementos como juguetes de doctor. Además nos maquillamos.

Cogimos algunos globos y el material para la magia y salimos del lugar. Al vernos, los dos ancianos sonrieron.

— Se ven muy guapos— comentó con una sonrisa mi abuela.

— Vamos— dijo mi abuelo y caminamos por los pasillos

Todo el mundo nos miraba cuando pasábamos y no entendían nada de lo que ocurría, pero estaba más que claro que la noticia pronto se difundiría y ya después no llamaríamos tanto la atención. Además estábamos acostumbrados a que la gente nos mirara al pasar por su lado.

Llegamos hasta una sala donde pude ver a dentro a Bella, quien sonrió como tonta en cuanto me vio vestido de esta forma

— Adelante, todos suyos—- dijo mi abuelo y Jane fue la primera que entró.

— ¡Hola niños! — gritó dando saltos para llamar su atención y mis abuelos entraron con ella para colocarse donde estaban las demás enfermeras y médicos— ¡Oh... pero que guapos! Soy la payasita Jane y ellos son mis amigos el payaso Alec y el payaso Edward— dijo pero ninguno de los dos pasamos— Oh oh... — dijo colocando las manos en su cintura — Tenemos un problema chicos, a mis amigos les da vergüenza salir porque no los hemos llamado todos ¿Me ayudan a llamarlos? — preguntó y todos los niños gritaron que si — ¿Cuándo cuente tres? — todos los pequeños asintieron— Una... dos y... tres ¡Payaso Alec, payaso Edward!— gritaron, pero casi no se les escucho— ¿Eso es gritar? Pregunto fingiendo estar sorprendida— ¡Más fuerte!

Los niños volvieron a gritar más fuerte y Alec entró fingiendo que yo lo había empujado y me reclamaba. Todos los niños se rieron ya que su voz era solo un pitido ya que se había colocado uno en la boca y eso siempre hacía que los pequeños se rieran

— Miren niños, él es mi amigo el payasito Alec. Saluda a los niños, Alec— le dijo Jane y este lo hizo con su voz de pito— Oye Alec ¿Y Edward? — Alec le respondió con un pitido nuevamente diciéndole que estaba atrás de la puerta, escondido— ¿Cómo que está escondido? ¿Y eso? — Alec volvió a responderle— Ya veo… Niños, mi amigo tiene miedo de entrar ¿Por qué no va uno de ustedes a buscarlo?

Vi a través del ventanal que una niña se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a donde estaba Jane. Ella le dijo que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta y ella me vino a buscar.

— Hola— me saludó y tímidamente le contesté con la mano— Ven, vamos

Ella me cogió la mano y comenzó a tirarme para entrar. Me asomé por la puerta levemente y volví a esconderme, haciendo que los niños se rieran. Jane comenzó a reñirme sutilmente y la niña se reía porque yo me asomaba y volvía a ocultarme. Al final se acercó Alec y él, junto con la niña, me hizo entrar.

— Miren niños, él es Edward ¿Por qué no lo saludamos todos para que no esté tan tímido? — todos los niños saludaron fuertemente y yo fingí que me asustaba, pero luego me reía.

— ¡Hola niños! — los saludé fuertemente con mi voz de pito a causa del helio que había tomado afuera— ¿Cómo están hoy?

Los niños respondían con alegría y era obvio que estaba resultando el que vieran a alguien más que a los típicos médicos y enfermeras del recinto.

Junto con los chicos comenzamos a hacerles juegos, magia y muchas cosas más con las que ellos se reían a carcajadas. También les hicimos juegos y les regalamos figuras con globos a todos y tanto chicos como grandes disfrutaban.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que mis abuelos también disfrutaban con el acto que estaba haciendo y no paraban de reír.

Cuando acabamos era el momento de ir a ver a los demás chicos que estaban internados en sus cuartos, pero mientras se llevaban a los niños a sus habitaciones aprovechamos de descansar un poco y beber algo de agua.

— Eso fue espectacular, chicos. Los niños reían bastante— nos alagó Vladimir, el amigo de mi padre y pediatra del lugar

— Lo hacen muy bien y los niños disfrutan con su actuación— siguió Reneé, mi suegra

— Eres el mejor payasito— me halagó mi novia dándome un beso en los labios

— Nunca pensamos que sería tan difícil. Estoy muy agotador— dijo Alec y nos reímos— El trabajar en el parque también es difícil, pero acá el ambiente es distinto. Siento que no puedo excederme demasiado.

— Chicos, estos niños necesitaban de su espectáculo y les agradecemos que aceptaran— dijo mi abuela y solo sonreímos

— Bueno, nos quedan los de los cuartos— les dije colocándome de pie y saliendo del lugar con los chicos. Salimos corriendo por los pasillos mientras hacíamos sonar bocinas y esas cosas y reíamos mientras los demás nos veían

Al llegar a un cuarto abrí la puerta con cuidado y entré gateando. El niño que estaba ahí me quedó mirando confundido y yo solo le sonreí. Su madre también me miraba con intriga.

Lo saludé y sentí que alguien venía al cuarto, así que me levanté y me escondí al lado de la cama.

— Permiso ¿Han visto un payaso por acá? Es que lo estamos buscando para llevarlo a su cuarto pero se nos escapó— Bella le preguntó al niño y este miró a donde yo estaba y le pedí que me ayudara. Él se rio y dijo que no me había visto— Bueno, seguiré buscándolo

Bella salió del lugar y yo de mi escondite mientras el niño seguía riéndose. Le agradecí y comencé con mi show tirando burbujas y haciendo otras cosas mientras hacía magia. El no hacía más que reír y llenar el cuarto de alegría. Al final le regalé un globo y salí del lugar.

Cuando acabamos con todos los niños nos fuimos a reunir con todos en la estación de medicina donde estaban los médicos y las enfermeras.

— Fue muy divertido— dijo una de las enfermeras, felicitándonos.  
— Sí, desde luego los niños se lo pasaron en grande— comentó Bella con una sonrisa viéndome contenta.  
— Brindemos por ello— propuso mi suegra con una sonrisa, sacando del armario una gaseosa.  
— Edward— escuché la voz seria de mi abuelo y me gire viéndole con una sonrisa— Fue increíble. Tardamos mucho en llamarlos— me dijo apenado pero sonriendo.

Estuvimos riendo un rato con la gente de allí y conversábamos de distintos temas.  
— Oye Edward ¿Haces algo esta noche? — me preguntó una de las enfermeras.  
— Sí, estar con su novia— contestó Bella detrás de mí, seria.  
— Oh, no sabía que... — susurró, pero sin acabar se fue.  
— Bells... — le llamé. Ella se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda— No seas así, mi amor. Yo no hice nada… No te pongas así— pedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
— Son como lagartas— me dijo molesta.  
— Yo soy sólo tuyo, así que no te preocupes... — le dije con una sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo Están? Yo un poco estresada por la universidad, pero me di el tiempito para poder subirles el capítulo de la semana, el que espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Quiero aclarar algunas cositas que me preguntó Yolo (tus preguntas no son bobas, a lo mejor no me supe expresar bien) Lo primero, Edward ya se graduó de artes, pero los amigos que trabajan con él aún no lo hacen y a eso se refiere cuando no tiene clases. Además que él trabaja ahora para la universidad siendo "tutor" en una ayudantía de artes.**_

_**Con respecto a lo segundo, te has respondido sola jajaja… Efectivamente, Edward solo mantenía un poco de comunicación con sus abuelos maternos. Incluso Eleazar siempre quiso que se fuera a vivir con ellos y él lo aceptaba en la universidad donde es rector, pero Edward no quería.**_

_**Bueno, aclarado todo… Quiero agradecerles a Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme en la creación de esta historia. Además quiero agradecerles a las chicas que se dan el tiempo para decirme que les parece la historia y que me apoyan semana a semana (Yolo, Candy1928 y a la chica que me dejó review pero que no se su nombre). También le doy la bienvenida a valelunitaandedward, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido porque tengo que seguir estudiando e ir a ver a mi hermano jugando futbol en su nueva escuela ¡Bye!**_

_**Miiku_Cullen**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Esme POV**

Hoy había sido el primer día de trabajo de mi hijo y tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo le había ido, pero eso lo averiguaría en un rato ya que Bella me había prometido traerlo para la mansión para que celebráramos todos juntos aprovechando que Carlisle seguía en el congreso y no estaba para protestar. Al menos por el momento.

Por ahora tenía que ir a buscar a Emmett a sus prácticas de fútbol. Estaba segura que se subiría por las paredes de pura alegría de poder ver a su hermano. Emmett siempre lo había adorado y aunque Alice tratara de ocultarlo se le notaba que se alegraba de ver a Edward y de compartir comidas junto a él.

— ¡Mamá! — escuché un grito y vi a mi hijo prácticamente salir corriendo del colegio y acercarse a mí con energía.

—Hola, cariño ¿Cómo fue el día? — le pregunte con una sonrisa.

— Súper bien mamá, metí un gol ya que Ben no pudo detenerlo— dijo contento mientras nos subíamos al automóvil.

—Eso es genial, cariño— le dije pasándole la merienda que consistía en un jugo en caja y un paquete de galletas— Hoy te tengo una sorpresa— le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó ilusionado.

— Hoy viene Edward a casa a celebrar su primer día de trabajo— le dije.

— ¡Genial! Así podré enseñarle mis trabajos de plástica— dijo mi hijo ilusionado.

Comencé a manejar hasta la mansión y entré justo en el momento en que mi hija se estacionaba. Más bien la pareja de mi hija e hijo de mis grandes amigos se estacionaba. Saludamos a ambos y Emmett no aguantó el contarles la sorpresa y ellos también parecían muy ilusionados de verlo, después de todo Jasper siempre había sido muy buen amigo de mi hijo.

Los cuatro entramos a la mansión y, mientras mi hijo menor se iba a duchar y a cambiar de ropa, los chicos me ayudaron a preparar unas cosas para comer y celebrar. Jasper se encargó de preparar los tragos y mi hija y yo del cóctel.

Poco a poco los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar y pronto estuvimos todos. Ahora solo faltaba que llegaran mi hijo con su novia y sus amigos. Afortunadamente esto no tardó en ocurrir y ellos estuvieron pronto en la casa.

Todos felicitamos a mi hijo y a sus amigos por lo que había hecho el día de hoy y ellos parecían un poco incómodos al recibir tanta atención y que los alagaran tanto por algo que para ellos era completamente normal.

— Chicos, lo que ustedes hacen es admirable. No cualquiera lo haría, no cualquiera se atrevería a trabajar con niños enfermos sin saber nada de medicina— les dijo mi suegra

— Además es obvio que a los niños les encantó ya que no paraban de reír y disfrutar del espectáculo— comentó Vladimir.

Seguimos conversando por un tiempo más hasta que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar insistentemente y fui a contestarlo dejando a todos conversando en la sala.

— Mansión Cullen, habla Esme ¿Con quién hablo?

— _Mi amor, soy yo_— escuché la voz de mi amado esposo desde el otro lado y pude notar que las risas en la sala aumentaban y me alejé un poco para que no fuera a escucharlos— ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— No es nada ¿Cómo estas, amor? — le pregunté

— _Bien, gracias ¿Y ustedes?_

— Bien— le contesté

—¡Voy a buscarlo y te lo enseñaré, Edward! — gritó mi hijo pasando por fuera de la cocina y temí lo peor…_ Ojalá Carlisle no haya escuchado_

— _¿Edward?_ — me pregunto Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono — _¿Cómo que Edward?... Esme, contéstame _

— Estamos celebrando... — dije en un susurro.

— _¿Y se puede saber que celebran con él?_ — me preguntó.

— Que le fue bien el primer día de trabajo— dije con un suspiro.

— _¿Ha conseguido un trabajo decente?_ — me preguntó

— Sí, aunque su trabajo anterior ya lo era... — le dije.

— _¿Cómo sabes tú?_ — pregunto.

— Cariño, tengo que dejarte, mañana cuando llegues hablamos— me despedí y, sin dejar que me reclamara, corte la llamada.

Baje las escaleras para ir a la sala donde estaban todos y me quede mirando desde el umbral.

— ¿Era mi hijo, verdad? —me preguntó mi suegra y asentí con un suspiro— Escuchó el grito de Emmett ¿Cierto? — volví a asentir

— Si se molestó porque este aquí no tiene nada que ver a cuando sepa que trabaja de payaso en el hospital— dijo y asentí con un suspiro pues tenía razón.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando y Emmett no paraba de mostrarle todos sus trabajos de artes a su hermano, quien los miraba con alegría y no lo criticaba para nada.

— Con tu hermano no eres tan exigente, Edward— se burlaron sus amigos, pero ninguno entendió

— Edward suele ser bastante rígido con sus alumnos, pero con su hermanito no puede serlo— aclaró Félix.

Todos sonreímos y Edward solo se burló por eso aclarando que él era solo un niño y que esa no era la carrera que el ejercería el resto de su vida, así que no sería tan estricto. Aunque yo sabía que Edward se derretía por cualquier cosa relacionada con su hermano.

Emmett se acercó a Edward y se sentó en sus piernas para abrazarlo fuertemente y recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Aprovechando el momento le pedí a mi hija que se colocara al lado de sus hermanos y tomé una foto de los tres juntos con mi celular para luego colocarla como fondo de pantalla. Amaba a mis hijos.

A eso de las ocho de la noche los chicos decidieron que era momento de irse ya que mañana era el último día de universidad de todos y no podían faltar. Además Bella y Félix tenían práctica y mi hijo tenía clases que realizar.

Nos despedimos de ellos y pronto solo quedamos mis hijos y yo. Me despedí de ellos cuando ya estuvieron acostados en sus camas y me fui a mi habitación, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando llegara Carlisle al día siguiente.

**Carlisle POV**

Molesto, traicionado . Así me sentía cuando bajé del taxi. Traicionado por mi propia familia. Ni siquiera vi cuanto le pagué al taxista, tal vez había sido muchísimo más de lo que en realidad era. Pero no me importaba ahorita nada me importaba.

Entre a la casa sin necesitar mis llaves, Esme tenía la mala maña de dejar la puerta abierta.

Caminé hasta el comedor de donde venía el sonido de los platos y cubiertos golpeando entre ellos y las risas de mi hijo. Entre a la estancia y de inmediato pararon de comer a la vez que Esme se levantaba.

— ¡Querido! ¡Llegaste!— exclamó Esme pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y dándome un casto beso en la mejilla—. Te extrañe.

—Yo también —no le iba a reclamar por los momentos—. Hola campeón, ¿Qué tal?

—Hola papi, bien. Hoy fuimos al museo de artes con mamá y fue muy divertido y… —Esme abrió mucho los ojos en dirección a Emmett—, y… Vimos como restauraban una pintura. Además el guía nos iba explicando cada objeto que había en la sala.

—Que bien, hijo. Esme, ¿Podemos hablar fuera un momento? —le pregunté. Después de todo no iba a poder dejar esta conversación por mucho tiempo.

—S-sí, claro. Emmett, come tus verduras —le exigió antes de salir conmigo.

Llegamos a la cocina donde ambos nos sentamos en los taburetes. Pensaba en las palabras exactas para preguntarle lo que quería saber, pero no las encontraba y solo me dejé llevar por la desesperación.

— ¿Por qué Edward estaba ayer aquí? ¿Y por qué le hiciste señas a Emmett hace un momento en el comedor? —le pregunté serio.

—Estábamos celebrando su primer día de trabajo —susurró Esme mirando hacia el suelo—. Está trabajando en el hospital como payaso en el área de pediatría, además va a planificar un evento para los niños y a acondicionar el área para que sea más alegre para los niños.

—No puedo creer que hagan semejante payasada en el hospital —rezongué.

—Edward en muy bueno en lo que hace. El otro día en el parque…

— Espera… ¿El otro día? ¿Ya lo has visto antes? —casi grité sintiéndome aún más traicionado—. Creía haber dejado claro que no quería que nadie se le acercara, que ni lo vieran.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiso ser médico? ¿Por qué no quiso seguir tus pasos? ¡Carlisle no es lo suyo! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que cuando estaba pequeño odiaba ir a un hospital? —Esme se estaba desesperando y yo me estaba enfadando más—. Si vieras a Edward cuando salta, cuando hace sus actos, si solo vieras lo feliz que es…

— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero saber nada sobre ese bueno para nada! —grité.

—Pero papá, Edward si es bueno para cualquier cosa. Es más, revisó mi dibujo de la clase de artes y dijo que era un buen trabajo —Emmett llegó a la cocina—. Cuando voy con mi abuelita, siempre se alegra mucho por vernos…

— ¡Les dije que no quería que se le acercaran! ¡Que no quería saber de él! ¡Te prohíbo que vayas otra vez a verlo! —grité tomándolo por un brazos y zarandeándolo al saber que mi hijo menor, mi niñito y mis ojos me había desobedecido y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que Esme me gritó.

Emmett estaba llorando y se alejó de mí apenas aflojé mi agarré. La mirada de Esme era de total enfado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a zarandear a nuestro hijo solo porque está hablando de su hermano? ¿Cómo te atreves a exigirle que no vaya a ver a su hermano a quien adora tanto como Edward lo adora a él? —la voz de Esme era peligrosamente calmada.

—Yo… Esme, no fue mi intención hacer le eso…

— ¡No me interesa si tenías o no intención! ¡Zarandeaste a tu hijo porque quiere a su hermano! —gritó Esme furiosa—. ¡Vas a dormir en el sofá porque conmigo no lo harás! ¡No te quiero cerca!

Sin más se marchó escaleras arriba consolando a Emmett.

Me sentí pésimo. No quería que esto pasara.

¡Dios! Ahora era yo quien lloraba. Le había hecho daño a mi hijo.

Me senté en el sofá donde me tocaría dormir esa noche y tapé mi rostro con las manos.

Sin duda había fastidiado las cosas. Realmente no quería que mi familia tuviera contacto con Edward, él solo decidió marcharse, abandonarnos, no obedecer lo que yo le decía, eso implicaba dejar a tras todo lo que tuviera que ver con su pasado, incluido su hermano. Pero también era verdad que no era Emmett el que tenía que pagar las culpas.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulvive -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Habían pasado unos días desde que había regresado a mi casa desde el seminario y la verdad es que las cosas no se habían arreglado demasiado. Esme seguía molesta conmigo a pesar que yo ya había hablado con mi hijo para explicarle que no había querido hacerle daño. Él lo entendió, pero de todas maneras se mantenía distante de mí.

Según había escuchado mi hijo y sus amigos seguían trabajando en el área de pediatría y lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Según los comentarios de mis colegas los niños estaban mucho más alegres y animados desde que habían comenzado con todo esto. Intenté no tener que pasar por el área de pediatría mientras mi hijo estaba trabajando en el lugar, pero a veces mi curiosidad era muy grande y me subía al ascensor para ir. Nunca llegué a bajar en el área a pesar de eso.

— Hola hijo— me hablaron a las espaldas y colocaron un brazo en mi hombro. Era mi padre.

— Hola papá— lo saludé— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Pues nada, solo me doy unas vueltas por las plantas para saber qué tal todo— me respondió— ¿Y tú?

— Termino de llenar las fichas de mis pacientes— le contesté

Nos quedamos conversando por un buen rato. Le conté lo que había pasado con Esme y lo mucho que ella estaba molesta conmigo. Me aconsejó un par de cosas y luego continuamos con otra conversación trivial.

— ¿Sabías que hoy viene Edward? — me preguntó y negué, bufando por su comentario. Amaba a mi hijo, pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionado.

— No— contesté secamente

— Viene a mejorar la planta de pediatría y a hacer unos murales— me contó— Papá…

— Carlisle, no puedes estar molesto con Edward simplemente porque no quiso estudiar medicina. Eso es infantil.

— No es solo por eso, padre ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi caso?

— Apoyarte en lo que eligieras. Y más aún si es que eres buen

— Pero es que yo no sé si mi hijo es bueno

— Pues entonces averígualo

Palmeó mi espalda y se fue del lugar para seguir dando vueltas por el hospital. Por mi parte me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho y, tras dejar la última ficha con la enfermera para que la guardara, me fui hacia el ascensor y presioné el botón de e llevaría al área de pediatría.

Al llegar pude escuchar las risas de los niños desde el área de juegos del piso y vi a dos chicos haciéndoles juegos y magia mientras que otro estaba en los pasillos con el piso cubierto con un plástico y muchas pinturas en sus tarros. El dibujaba un mural.

Me acerqué un poco más y lo vi. Era mi hijo.

— ¿Le gusta cómo está quedando, doctor Hale? — me preguntó volteándose, pero se quedó de piedra en cuanto me vio

— Hola Edward—dije tratando de sonar calmado.

— Hola papá— me devolvió el saludó manteniéndome la mirada.

— ¿Qué tal? — pregunté y casi al instante me arrepentí pues era una pregunta estúpida después de tres años sin hablar con él.

— Bien ¿Y tú? — me preguntó levantando una ceja.

— Bien... — dije con un suspiro— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte mirando el mural que pintaba.

— Un mural que me encargo el doctor Hale... — dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa— Y creo que me está quedando realmente bien, aunque no me convence del todo— comentó. Lo miré y no vi a lo que se refería ya que el dibujo era maravilloso— Por cierto ¿Y mamá, Emmett y Alice? ¿Cómo están?

— Los estás viendo a escondidas, supongo que ya lo sabrás— le dije serio.

— Desde que llegaste del congreso no los veo... — aclaró mirándome a los ojos.

— Bien, como siempre... — dije simplemente. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos— ¿No crees que ya eres mayorcito como para haber madurado hace tiempo y no andar haciendo circo?

— ¿Y tú no crees que ya soy mayorcito para decidir que quiero hacer con mi futuro? — me pregunto a él.

— Con este trabajo no podrás ganarte la vida ¿Cómo mantendrás a Bella? ¿Y cuando tengas un hijo como le darás de comer? Si trabajas haciendo payasadas no podrás lograrlo— le dije.

— Pues creo que eso es algo que yo veré cuando llegue el momento. No he necesitado de tu dinero en estos tres años y no lo haré ahora— me respondió— Ahora, si no tienes nada que decirme, te pido que me dejes terminar con mi trabajo que aún me queda bastante

Volvió a tomar una de las brochas y siguió con su trabajo mientras yo lo veía con molestia. Edward me había desautorizado muchas veces y éramos muy parecidos en carácter lo que facilitaba que las peleas aparecieran, pero había cosas que no aguantaba y una de ellas era que me faltaran el respeto.

Sin aguantar ni un minuto más y sabiendo que si no me alejaba le terminaría gritando y a lo mejor hasta llegaríamos a los golpes, así que decidí alejarme y me fui de regreso a mi planta tratando de calmarme.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, el que espero les haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme en la creación de esta historia. Además quiero agradecerle a Yolo que me dejó saber lo que pensaba y no te preocupes que cualquier duda la respondo sin problemas.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡Bye!**_

_**Miiku_Cullen**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Edward POV**

Dos meses y un poco más llevaba trabajando en el hospital de mi abuelo haciendo "risoterapia" a los pequeños del área de pediatría y la verdad es que me sentía completamente gratificado escuchando las risas de los pequeños cada vez que hacíamos algún acto con mis amigos.

En estos dos meses habían pasado muchas cosas como por ejemplo… Lo chicos ya habían terminado sus carreras y ahora trabajaban en algunas empresas, en el caso de Alec y Jane, y en el hospital de mi abuelo, en el caso de Félix y mi amada Bella.

Yo, por mi parte, había sido contratado como maestro para el próximo semestre en la misma academia donde había estudiado y me pagarían una buena cantidad de dinero. Además estaba trabajando como restaurador de obras de arte para el museo de la ciudad y mi trabajo como payaso continuaba.

En estos dos eses había visto a mis hermanos, pero ya no tanto como antes. Desde que mi padre me había visto en el hospital que no hablaba mucho con ellos y además se habían ido por dos semanas a Miami, asi que no los había visto.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamé al no conseguir el color que requería para pintar el cuadro en el que estaba trabajando

— ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? — me preguntó Bella acercándose a mí por detrás para abrazarme y besarme en el cuello.

Desde hace casi un mes que con mi amada Bella vivíamos en el mismo departamento. Ahora que ella y yo estábamos trabajando en algo más estable y que podíamos costear los gastos que esto significaba, habíamos decidido venirnos a vivir los dos para estar más juntos que nunca.

Sus padres estaban felices con la decisión que habíamos tomado y la verdad es que mi madre y mis abuelos también. Emmett era el más feliz ya que en el nuevo departamento tenía un cuarto para él y podía venir a quedarse cuando quisiera, pero eso no ocurriría mientras las cosas con mi padre no se calmaran.

— No puedo conseguir el color que quiero para las sombras— me quejé y suspiré

— Pues yo tengo algo que te hará relajarte— me susurró al oído y sonreí pícaramente cuando ella se separó de mí.

Al darme la vuelta en el banquillo pude verla parada frente a mí con una cajita en sus manos. La miré con intriga y me acerqué para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

— Esto es para ti— me tendió la cajita que tenía un hermoso lazo y una tarjeta.

Tomé el papel blanco y comencé a leerlo.

"_Querido Señor:_

_Me permito acercarme a usted porque creo que me será de gran ayuda de aquí a unos meses más._

_Me acabo de mudar a un pequeño apartamento que es muy acogedor y cómodo. Estoy bien alimentado, alojado y no me reclaman por las fiestas ¿Genial, no? El problema es que mi arrendataria, una señora encantadora, ya me advirtió que deberé irme del lugar en unos meses más._

_Está bien, lo admito, soy bastante perezoso, pero aun así es un poco grosero de su parte. Me reclamó que le daban nauseas conmigo y que por eso no podía quedarme, así que me canceló el contrato._

_Sin saber a dónde ir ese día, le pido amablemente que me reciba en su casa. Espero que no parezca un abuso de su generosidad pero si fuera posible que me facilitara un rinconcito, una cama calientita, algo de ropa, alimento y muchos besos y abrazos prometo recompensarlo con cariño y le estaría eternamente agradecido._

_Es verdad que no soy el inquilino soñado ya que no pago alquiler, puedo llegar a ser muy revoltoso y requeriré mucho de su tiempo, pero le prometo que no se arrepentirá._

_Ah, y una última cosa. No le puedo prometer que no haré ruido, que no arruinaré sus noches ni que no monopolizaré su tiempo ni atención, pero le prometo que a cambio le daré todo el amor del mundo y, si es que usted me lo permite, podré llamarlo papá._

_También debo decirle que estoy deseoso de conocerlo ya que mi arrendataria me ha hablado maravillas de usted y ya siento que lo quiero mucho._

_Mi tiempo de llegada estimada es para el 5 de abril de 2014._

_Me despido atentamente._

_Su pequeño bebé."_

Abrí la cajita aun sin creerlo y en su interior había un par de zapatitos de color blanco que tenía escrito "El bebé de papá". Mire a Bella sorprendido y con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Es cierto? — pregunté con una sonrisa y ella asintió mostrando sus dientes en su amplia sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella y la comencé a darle vueltas por los aires— Es una gran noticia y maravillosa— dije casi llorando de pura alegría— Tenemos que decirle a todos— dije eufórico.

— Pensé en hacer una cena mañana ya que es sábado— comentó Bella con una sonrisa— Y tu padre tiene que venir... — dijo viéndome a los ojos.

— Parece mentira que no lo conozcas, cariño. No vendrá— le dije con un suspiro.

— Tranquilo, seguro que si— me dijo con una sonrisa.

Con tremenda noticia ya no fui capaz de concentrarme en la pintura así que lo guarde y me dedique a mimar y acariciar el vientre todavía plano de mi novia.

— ¿Fuiste al ginecólogo? — le pregunté.

— No, quiero ir contigo— respondió y asentí— Aprovecharé mañana en la cena para pedirle hora a tu padre

— ¿Por qué con él? — inquirí confuso.

— Porque es el mejor ginecólogo que conozco y porque es tu padre— me dijo seria.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, el que espero les haya gustado mucho. Se que es cortito, pero es tierno… A lo mejor subo otro en un rato.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme en la creación de esta historia. Además quiero agradecerle a **_candy1928, _**Yolo y a alguien más que no dejó nombre que me dejaron saber lo que pensaban.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡Bye!**_

_**Miiku_Cullen**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Esme POV **

Bella nos había llamado ayer en la tarde y nos había pedido que por favor fuéramos hoy a cenar a su casa que tenía un tema urgente que hablar con nosotros y me pidió, bueno, casi suplico que consiguiera que Carlisle fuera. No pude evitar preocuparme de que algo le pasara a mi hijo por la seriedad de sus palabras, pero no quiso decirme nada.

— ¿Carlisle, ya estás? — le pregunté pues lo esperábamos con Alice y Emmett en el recibidor.

— Me falta la corbata— dijo bajando. Comencé a reír pues parecía que iba a una boda.

— Es algo informal, Austin no se molestara si no te pones la corbata— dije sacándosela con una sonrisa.

— Listo, entonces vamos— dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te ilusiona a ti ir a ver a compañero de trabajos de tu padre? — pregunto Carlisle confuso. Emmett quedo callado sin saber que contestar.

— Le dije que estaría Brian, su amigo, y está contento por jugar con él — dije y mi hijo asintió con una sonrisa.

— Vamos— dijo mi marido bajando al garaje, cuando fue a sentarse al asiento de conductor, le indique que no debía preocuparse, que hoy conducía yo.

El camino fue tranquilo, agradecí que Edward viviera realmente cerca de Austin el amigo de mi marido para que este no notara que el camino era diferente. Al llegar nos bajamos del coche y pude ver como Carlisle se quedaba viendo el buzón de la entrara de la casa en la que nos encontrábamos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — me pregunto molesto.

— ¡Vamos a ver a Edward! — gritó Emmett corriendo para la puerta para picar.

Mi hijo mayor abrió la puerta y abrazo a su hermano y beso a su hermana con una sonrisa. Carlisle me vio con seriedad.

— Si te vas, volverás al sofá— le dije seriamente mientras me acercaba a mi hijo.

— Hola mamá— me saludó, abrazándome.

— Hola mi vida — le dije mostrando una gran sonrisa— ¿Paso algo grave?

— No mamá, tranquila— me dijo con una sonrisa.

Eche una mirada atrás y vi como Carlisle todavía estaba parando al lado del coche, me quede con mi hijo esperando a que mi marido decidiera acercarse.

— Parece sorprendido de estar aquí— dijo Edward.

— Sí, lo está. Se pensaba que íbamos a ver a un compañero suyo de trabajo— dije con una sonrisa.

— Lo trajiste engañado— dijo mi hijo sorprendido.

— Sí, así me trajo, porque si no, no creo que estuviera aquí— dijo Carlisle frente nuevo.

— Puedes irte— dijo Edward mirándolo seriamente.

— Claro que no— dijo Bella saliendo de la casa y cogiendo a Carlisle del brazo— Entremos dentro, solo faltan ustedes— dijo con una sonrisa mi nuera.

Al entrar a la sala, mis padres, suegros y amigos estaban allí.

— Carlisle, que alegría me da que vengas— comentó mi suegra, abrazándolo.

— No estoy aquí por gusto, precisamente— dijo mi marido.

— Bueno ya está, no lo digas más. Tu hijo y Bella tienen algo importante que decirnos y tú vas a quedarte a cenar— le dije seriamente.

— Es verdad ¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirnos? — preguntó Reneé, impacientemente.

— Pues bueno… Creo que primero deberíamos cenar ¿No les parece? — inquirió Bella con una sonrisa

La chica salió de la sala tomada de la mano con mi hijo y este también sonreía ampliamente. Los demás quedamos esperando la respuesta en nuestros puestos, pero reaccionamos pronto para ir al comedor y sentarnos a la mesa a comer.

Los chicos se disculparon por lo sencillo de la cena, pero los demás le restamos importancia. Edward comenzó a servir un poco de vino para todos los presentes e incluso a su padre, quien aún se veía incómodo con la situación y las constantes miradas de los demás.

Cenamos en completa calma mientras Bella nos contaba cómo le iba en su nuevo trabajo y Edward contaba las buenas noticias que nos tenía a todos. Nos contó lo de su nuevo trabajo en la academia, algo que entristeció un poco a mí padre ya que él siempre quiso que trabajara en la suya, nos contó de su trabajo como restaurador en el museo y las ideas que tenía para la presentación de final de año que realizarían para los chicos.

— Pero ya chicos, dígannos que es lo que tenían que contarnos— reclamó Carmen

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, para luego levantarse de sus asientos y tomar una bandeja que tenían en una mesilla al lado del bar. En esta había muchas cajitas pequeñas y le tendieron una a cada uno, pero pidiéndoles que aún no las abrieran hasta que todos tuvieran una.

Cuando todos los invitados tuvimos una cajita en las manos nos indicaron que las abriéramos y no esperamos más. Los rostros de impresión de todos fueron demasiado grandes y parecíamos no creerlo.

— ¿Esto significa…?— preguntó Charlie y ambos asintieron

— Si, vamos a ser padres— respondió mí hijo que estaba abrazado a Bella y con una mano descansando en su vientre— Dentro de unos meses más un nuevo Cullen llegará a la familia.

— Felicidades chicos— dijo Reneé siendo la primera en levantarse y tras ellos todos los demás.

Abracé a mi hijo ilusionada por ser abuela y luego a Bella pidiéndole que me mantuviera informada de todo lo que pasara con mi futuro nieto o nieta.

Cuando todos habían acabado de felicitar a la pareja nos giramos para ver al único que no se había levantado, aquel que permanecía en la silla.

— ¿Carlisle? — lo llamé y este levanto la vista. No se levantó del lugar, no hizo muestra de contacto con los chicos, solo los miró.

— Felicidades— les dijo a ambos— Espero, ahora si Edward, que puedas mantenerlo— le dijo Carlisle.

— Descuida, padre— le dijo Edward, molesto.

— Carlisle, yo también quería saber cuándo tenías hora para revisarme— dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

— Ven el lunes a las once. Ahí te hago un espacio— respondió y Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Emmett? — preguntó mi hija abrazada a su novio y mirando a todos los presentes.

— Salió corriendo— dijo la pequeña Rosalie con voz de inocencia.

— Voy a verlo— dijo Edward poniéndose en pie.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

_**Hola de nuevo ¿Cómo están? Aquí el segundo cap de esta semana, el que espero les haya gustado mucho. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles a Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme en la creación de esta historia. Además quiero agradecerle a Yolo.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡Bye!**_

_**Miiku_Cullen**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Edward POV**

Salí del comedor y vi hacia la puerta de la habitación contigua abierta. Al asomarme, mi hermano estaba sentado en la pequeña cama que le habíamos comprado para cuando viniera

— ¿Qué pasa enano? — pregunté sentándome a su lado

—Nada— sollozó esquivando la mirada

— ¿Cómo que nada si estas acá solito? Anda, dime

— Nada…

— Emmett, por favor, dime. No me gusta verte así.

— Que ya no me vas a querer... — dijo sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunté, confuso.

— Porque vas a tener un bebe y a mí me vas a olvidar... — dijo triste.

— Emmett... — lo llamé, pero no me miró— Anda, mírame— insistí y el lo hizo— Por muchos hijos que tenga, tu siempre serás mi hermanito y nunca dejaré de quererte

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó sorprendido y limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su camiseta

— Te lo prometo— le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Emmett pareció quedar conforme con eso y me abrazó mientras ambos volvíamos a donde todos hablaban con mi novia sobre los síntomas que había tenido y de cómo se sentía.

Todo durante el resto de la noche fue tranquilo. Mi padre no hizo ningún mal comentario aunque tampoco estuvo muy activo en la conversación que todos estaban teniendo.

Cuando llegó la hora de que todos se fueran se despidieron de nosotros después de felicitarnos por no sé qué vez. Nos pidieron que les informáramos cualquier cosa que ocurriera y solo se fueron cuando les aseguramos que así sería.

Cerramos el departamento con llave, colocamos la alarma y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto para descansar. Estábamos agotados.

— ¿Sabías que te amo? — le pregunté a Bella mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella descansaba sobre mi pecho

— Pues a veces hace falta que me lo recuerdes— me contestó y no pude evitar sonreír. Ambos comenzamos a besarnos con amor.

Para eso de las doce de la noche y ya completamente llenos de pasión y amor, nos quedamos dormidos solo sintiendo nuestras respiraciones pausadas y el calor que cada uno irradiaba.

Amaba a mi hermosa Bella y no la cambiaba por nada en el mundo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulvive -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Sin duda el haber recibido la noticia de que sería padre era la mejor que me habían dado en mucho tiempo y es que no cabía más de felicidad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía exactamente mi novia de embarazo, pero si sabía que quería que los meses pasaran cuanto antes para tenerlo o tenerla entre mis brazos, mimarla y ver cada uno de sus avances. Ver crecer a esa pequeña criaturita, que me dijera papá y que me siguiera para todos lados. Definitivamente quería a ese inquilino en mi departamento.

Por otro lado también tenía sentimientos encontrados ya que mi hermanito había mostrado que no estaba muy feliz con la noticia de un nuevo bebé. A pesar de todo nuestra relación siempre había sido muy unida, aunque no nos viéramos todos los días, pero lo adoraba y daría todo por él, así que me dolía que pensara que no lo querría ahora que íbamos a tener al bebé.

Por ese motivo es que había hablado con mi amada de lo que pensaba y ella me había dicho que lo llevara a comer, que saliera con él y pasáramos tiempo juntos, así que lo haría para que mi pequeño hermano no se sintiera desplazado. Poco me importaba lo que tuviera para decir mi padre en mi contra.

— Mi amorcito— me susurraron en el oído y me removí inquieto en la cama— Flojito, abre tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

— No quiero— le reclamé y la abracé para volver a acostarla en la cama, a mi lado

— Vamos Edward ya es hora de levantarnos— se reía mientras yo la abrazaba más a mi cuerpo— Mi amor, tengo que levantarme para ir a la consulta de tu padre y después irme a trabajar. Le dije a mi jefa que llegaría tarde pero tengo que llegar y si seguimos así no lo haré y se molestará

— Pero tu jefa es tu mamá y mi suegra, así que no lo hará— le reclamé aun con los ojos cerrados

— Sí, lo sé. Y ella tiene un jefe más alto— me recordó, pero no me ganaría

— Y es mi abuelo— le repliqué y ella bufó, derrotada

— De verdad eres imposible cuando estas despertando, Edward— se burló y me besó en la mejilla— Vamos, levántate para que desayunes y vayamos a conocer a nuestro hijo.

La solté un poco para que ella se levantara de la cama y pudiera ir a prepararse al baño mientras yo me desperezaba y me levantaba de la cama. Sin perder tiempo me metí en el baño y a la ducha para bañarnos juntos.

Al acabar nos vestimos y fuimos a la cocina a desayunar algo liviano, aunque Bella no podía ya que de seguro mi padre le haría exámenes de sangre y para eso debía estar en ayunas. Como ella no lo hizo decidí que tampoco desayunaría y, haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos, salimos del departamento para ir a tomar un taxi en la esquina del edificio.

El camino al hospital fue tranquilo. Los dos íbamos cogidos de la mano y de vez de cuando sonreíamos y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas saber cómo estaba mi bebe, pero todavía no terminaba de gustarme la idea de que fuera mi padre el médico. No porque fuera mal doctor, sino porque eso implicaría verlo en demasiadas ocasiones y tal vez aguantar sus malos comentarios.

Cuando llegamos al lugar pagamos al taxista y ambos comenzamos a caminar hasta el área de ginecología.

— ¿No estás nervioso? — me preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Sí— le dije abrazándola por los hombros y entrando al lugar.

Nos registramos con la secretaria, una mujer que llevaba años trabajando con mi padre, y ella nos dijo que debíamos esperar todavía, así que nos sentamos en las sillas y esperamos unos minutos hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre llamarnos.

Bella se levantó y me cogió de la mano para darme tranquilidad y los dos entramos al lugar donde mi padre ya estaba sentado en su silla, esperando.

— Buenos días Carlisle— saludó Bella con una sonrisa, sacándose la chaqueta.

— Hola chicos— saludó mi padre, pero únicamente la miro a ella.

Después volvió su mirada a la pantalla del ordenador y comenzó a escribir cosas para luego mirar de nuevo a mi novia.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días, Bella? — le preguntó

— Bien. Solo he sentido nauseas por la mañana y un poco de mareo, pero nada que no se pueda soportar— le contestó

— ¿Y te hiciste algún test de embarazo para saber que lo estabas?

— Si, me hice por lo menos unos tres porque no lo creía

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tienes? — le preguntó seriamente

— No lo sé— contestó

— ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

— Hace dos meses, pero nunca he sido muy regular así que eso no me llamó la atención— respondió

— ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad, Bella?

— No, ninguna

_¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ¿Acaso era necesario?_ Mi nerviosismo crecía a cada segundo y quería saber pronto como estaba mi bebé.

Siguió preguntándole otras cosas más por un tiempo hasta que completó con el cuestionario que tenía que llenar con cada una de sus pacientes.

Le indicó que le tomarían unas muestras de sangre y que le haría una exploración y una ecografía para revisar al bebé, por lo que le pidió que pasara tras el biombo para cambiarse mientras el salía a buscar a una enfermera que tomara las muestras.

— Mi amor ¿Puedes ayudarme? — me llamó después de unos minutos y me levanté de mi puesto para ir a ver qué era lo que necesitaba. Ella estaba afirmando la bata con una mano para que no se abriera y con la otra afirmaba las cuerdas para atarla.

Amarré las cuerdas y la abracé fuertemente. En ese momento entró la enfermera con una bandejita en sus manos y le sonrió a Bella.

Mi novia había trabajado en las vacaciones pasadas en esta área, así que de seguro se conocían desde ese tiempo.

La enfermera primero la midió, pesó y tomó las constantes vitales para luego pedirle que se recostara en la camilla que había en el lugar y le tomó la muestra. En todo momento me mantuve a su lado ya que Bella odiaba las agujas, pero no la dejaría sola y menos en un momento como este.

Cuando la enfermera acabó salió a buscar a mi padre y este entró poco después. Le indicó a Bella que se colocara en la camilla para observarla y yo, nervioso e incómodo, me quedé a su lado pero sin mirar lo que mi padre hacía.

El realizó todo lo que tenía que hacer y solo me enteré de la incomodidad de mi novia cuando presionaba mi mano. Yo le devolvía el gesto para que supiera que estaba con ella.

— Bien, ya acabé con esto— dejó una pequeña tórula en un recipiente y se cambió los guantes— Todo parece estar bien por aquí. No vi lesiones ni nada de que asustarse

— Eso es bueno— dijo Bella besando mi mano y yo le sonreí. Vi de reojo como mi padre nos observaba y sonreía levemente.

— Ahora te haré la ecografía para que veamos el estado del embrión y calcular cuánto tiempo tienes ¿Vale? — comentó mi padre sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación y, cuando miré, vi que cubría un tubo con un preservativo y lo embetunaba con un líquido.

— Creo que no quiero mirar— dije desviando la mirada y haciendo que Bella y mi padre se rieran. De verdad no quería ver.

Sentí como Bella se tensó y presionó mi mano, pero pronto se relajó y escuché como mi padre hablaba con ella y presionaba algunos botones.

— Ya puedes mirar, Edward— me habló por primera vez en todos estos minutos y levanté la mirada hacia la pantalla que estaba a su lado— Aquí hay una pequeña sorpresa

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? — pregunté preocupado

— Tranquilo que no es nada malo— sonrió mi padre— Escuchen…

Presionó un par de botones y empezamos a escuchar un fuerte y rápido palpitar, pero tenía una espacie de eco ¿Por qué ocurría eso?

— Se escucha un eco— dije y los dos se rieron— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

— Son dos, tontito. Hay dos corazones, no un eco de uno— aclaró Bella y creo que mi rostro tiene que haber sido épico porque ambos volvieron a reír

No lo podía creer, eran dos bebés. No iba a ser padre de uno solo, sino que de dos bebés. Esto era lo mejor que me podían decir.

Papá nos comentó que nos grabaría el latido y tomaría unas fotos, así que presionó unos botones y luego terminó con la ecografía. Nuevamente no quise ver ese aparato saliendo de mi novia, así que desvié la mirada hacia otro lado y luego la ayudé a colocarse de pie para que fuera a cambiarse de ropa.

Papá dejó todo ordenado y luego se fue a sentar en su escritorio. Yo solo me quedé de pie esperando a que Bella saliera del biombo, mientras pensaba todo lo que mi novia había tenido que pasar en esta consulta. Solo esperaba que no me odiara después de esto.

— Siéntate, Edward. No muerdo— dijo mi padre tecleando unas cosas en su computador. Suspiré y le hice caso.

— Es horrible— le dije y el me miró con intriga— Lo que haces… Tocar a esas mujeres, tomar muestras y meter esa cosa en su… Bueno, ya sabes… Es horrible

Mi padre solo se burló por mi comentario y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Poco después salió mi novia desde detrás del biombo y se sentó a mi lado mientras tomaba mi mano y esperábamos a que mi padre hablara.

Comenzó a darle las indicaciones a Bella de cómo cuidarse, lo que debía hacer, comer y bebés. Además le dio vitaminas y esas cosas para que el embarazo saliera bien. Luego le dio las indicaciones para la próxima consulta.

Nos despedimos de él y salimos de la consulta para irnos al ascensor.

— Yo te dejo aquí, mi amor— me comentó cuando las puertas se abrieron

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — le reclamé

— Tengo que ir a trabajar, mi amor, te lo dije en la mañana— me recordó

— Pero yo quiero que estés conmigo. No me dejes y vamos a celebrar por nuestros dos bebés— le rogué haciendo un puchero

— Qué más quisiera yo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, mi vida. Más ahora que tendremos dos bebés— me besó en los labios— Ve a casa, termina tus cuadros y sal con tu hermanito que cuando llegue en la tarde cenaremos juntos. Ve y desayuna con Emmett.

— Pero yo quería desayunar contigo— le reclamé

— Mañana, te lo prometo— me volvió a besar y me sonrió

— Esta bien— le devolví el gesto y me despedí de ella para salir del lugar e ir a buscar a mi hermano.

Le había contado a mi madre que me lo llevaría hasta la hora de la comida y después lo llevaría a la casa. También había invitado a mi hermana pero ella iba a salir con su novio, así que no aceptó. Daba gracias que mi hermano entraba a clases el lunes y que aún le quedaban estos días libres.

Tomé un taxi que pasó fuera del hospital y me dirigí a la casa de mi madre. Ella me recibió con un gran beso en la mejilla y me preguntó qué tal había estado todo en la consulta, así que le conté la gran noticia de que eran dos y ella se alegró demasiado y comenzó a felicitarme.

— ¿Y Emmett? — le pregunté bebiendo un poco del vaso de jugo que me había servido

— Está terminando de cepillarse los dientes y ya…— mi madre no alcanzó a terminar cuando sentí el cuerpo de mi hermano estrellarse contra el mío

— Hola campeón— dije recibiéndolo en mis brazos.

— Hola Edward— dijo contento— ¿Cómo te fue con los bebés? - me pregunto mientras mi madre se acercaba a un perchero para coger la mochila de mi hermano

— Bien, bastante bien. Van a ser dos— dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

— ¿Dos? ¿Vas a tener dos hijos? — pregunto Emmett mostrando un rostro ligeramente apenado.

— Sí, pero eso jamás va a significar que nos separemos— le contesté con un abrazo. Tenía muy claro en mi mente que mi hermano siempre sería mi hermano y que si en tres años que no estaba en casa no nos habíamos separado para nada, no lo íbamos a hacer ahora— Bueno, vámonos a divertirnos un rato— dije tomando la mochila de mi hermano y dándole un beso a mi madre, para luego marcharnos los dos juntos.

Mi hermanito iba saltando por todos lados, completamente alegre y emocionado de salir conmigo a donde fuera. De hecho no siquiera sabía a donde iríamos.

— Emmett…— lo llamé y él se volteó— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— No lo sé…— me respondió y suspiré

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a un local de juegos y después a un local de comida rápida a comer unas hamburguesas o pizza?

— Mamá y papá no me dejan comer comida chatarra— comentó y yo me reí. Recordaba que mis padres tampoco me lo permitían cuando era un niño, pero mis abuelos siempre nos "secuestraban" a mi hermana y a mí y nos llevaban a comer a alguno de estos locales.

— Si, pero ellos no están— le dije y él sonrió ampliamente— Tu solo no me delates ¿Vale? — el asintió aun sonriendo y yo hice lo mismo. Detuve un taxi y salimos con mi hermano hacia el primer lugar a donde iríamos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ¿Ya me perdonaron? De verdad lamento no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, pero tenía muchos trabajos y solemnes en la universidad para los que tenía que estudiar, así que no tuve tiempo. A cambio de esto les dejo un capitulo relativamente largo que espero les haya gustado mucho.**

_**Este es uno de los Edward's que tengo que más me gusta. Es tierno, relajado, cariñoso… Lo amo ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué piensan de él? Háganmelo saber, por favor. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles a Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme en la creación de esta historia. Además quiero agradecerle a Yolo, candy1928 y Yusale por dejarme saber lo que piensan.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima semana si es que nada lo impide ¡Bye!**_

_**Miiku_Cullen**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**- Titulo: La vida es un circo**

**- Autor:** WritersCompulsive (Miku_Cullen)

**- Disclaimer: **Twilight y todas sus referencias no nos pertenece, son de la escritora del best-seller, Stephanie Meyer.

**- Algo que deben saber:**

1.- No gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión

ENJOY!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de un mes desde que me había enterado que sería padre de dos pequeños, aun no lo lograba asimilar por completo. Sentía que en cualquier minuto se saldría de mi corazón de pura alegría, toda esa alegría que no podía dejar salir por miedo a asustar a los visitantes que estaban en estos momentos en el museo.

— Edward ¿me estas escuchando? — me preguntó mi jefe, el director Aro Vulturi

— Lo siento ¿Me decía algo? — le pregunté y el suspiró

— Te recordaba que debes terminar de restaurar los cuadros que te di la semana pasada. Los necesitamos para la próxima semana ya que inauguraremos la nueva sección del museo— me recordó

— Sí, señor. No se preocupe que los cuadros estarán para ese día— le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo para después marcharse a su oficina

Suspiré y me fui nuevamente a la sala donde estaban los dos nuevos cuadros que tenía que restaurar. Tenía que llevarme estos dos y terminar los tres que aún me quedaban en casa, además de ir de compras con mi novia para las cosas de los bebés, salir con mi hermano este fin de semana y pasar tiempo con mi madre que ya me cobraba sentimientos.

Era impresionante saber qué hace solo cuatro meses que no hablaba con mi familia a menos que no fuera mi hermano y que habían pasado tres años desde que no sabía nada de ellos, pero ahora salía casi todos los fines de semana con mi hermano menor, pasaba algunas tardes con mi madre si es que tenía tiempo y a veces salía por las noches con mi hermana y su novio. Salíamos los cuatro juntos. Con el único que no hablaba más de lo necesario era con mi padre.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando tenía los cuadros en mis manos y tuve que volver a dejarlos en el suelo para contestar. Pasé la mano por el bluetooth y este conectó la llamada de inmediato.

— ¿Aló? — hablé

— _Mi amor ¿Cómo estás?_ — me preguntó mi hermosa esposa

— Bien, mi vida ¿Cómo están los amores más grandes que tengo?

— _Bien, deseando poder ver a papá_— me respondió y se rio un poco— _¿Vas a venir a buscarnos para que vayamos a cenar?_

— Claro ¿A qué hora terminas? — le pregunté

— _A las 8 entrego el turno_— contestó

— Entonces a esa hora voy a pasar por mis amores— le informé y ella estuvo de acuerdo— Te amo mucho mi amor

Después de despedirnos volví a coger los cuadros y caminé hacia la salida del museo. Definitivamente tendría que comprarme un auto, más ahora que vamos a tener a los bebés y que cada vez me daban más trabajo en el museo y en la universidad.

Lo bueno es que por lo menos esta semana no tendría que revisar trabajos en la universidad y que tampoco tenía que ir al hospital ya que ahora nos dividíamos con los chicos e íbamos dos por semana. Esta semana le tocaba a Jane y a Alec y la próxima a Félix y a mí. Además se nos habían unido más personas y eso nos facilitaba el trabajo, algunos eran hasta trabajadores del hospital y los mismos médicos que nos habían pedido consejos.

Hice detener un taxi y le indique que me llevara hasta el apartamento donde vivíamos y donde fui ayudado por Liam, el conserje. El me ayudó a subir los cuadros al departamento y a dejarlos en el estudio para después regresar a su puesto.

Arreglé un poco el lugar, comí algo rápido y llamé a mi madre para recordarle que mañana iría a buscar a mi hermano para salir con él.

Mi padre era consciente de nuestras salidas, pero parecía que desde que se enteró que sería abuelo o desde que vio que no estaba tan mal como él pensaba que ya no les peleaba a los demás porque me veían. Eso era bastante bueno ya que así podía salir sin complicaciones.

Cuando casi fue la hora de la salida de Bella bajé nuevamente hacia la calle y tomé un taxi para irme hacia el hospital. Durante todo el viaje me fui hablando con el chofer de distintos temas y de un partido de futbol que transmitían por la radio ¿Es que acaso en este país no había nada más que eso?

Al llegar le pagué por el viaje y me fui hacia la planta donde trabajaba mi novia. Claro que me tomó mucho tiempo poder llegar ya que todo el mundo me detenía para saludarme o hablar un momento. Gracias al cielo alcancé a llegar justo cuando mi novia salía con sus compañeras y mi suegra.

— Hola mi amor— la saludé cuando llegó a mi lado y la besé en los labios, aunque el carraspeo de mi suegra nos hizo separarnos— Hola Reneé, chicas

— Hola cariño— me saludó mi suegra con una sonrisa y las amigas de mi novia hicieron lo mismo

Hablamos un poco de cómo había estado el turno y como estaban los pequeños a los que yo veía. Me comentaron que a la gran mayoría ya le habían dado el alta y eso me alegró demasiado.

— Bueno damas, fue un placer verlas, pero yo ya me voy con estas hermosuras a comer algo antes que empiecen a reclamar— les sonreí mientras tomaba el bolso de mi novia para que ella no hiciera esfuerzos

Pedimos un taxi y fuimos para casa a arreglarnos ya que ella quería darse una ducha y cambiarse el uniforme del hospital.

Le pedí que se pusiera preciosa, aunque no hacía falta porque ya lo estaba y yo también subí a por algo de ropa, pero me cambie en otro lugar para darle privacidad.

Cuando acabé bajé para esperarla en el salón hasta que bajó por las escaleras con unos pantalones ajustados que le quedaban preciosos y una blusa azul que ella sabía que me volvía loco. Le ayude a bajar las últimos peldaños y llamé a un taxi para que viniera a buscarnos para llevarnos a cenar. Definitivamente, debía comprarme un coche.

Cuando el taxi llegó le di la dirección del restaurante y nos llevó, dejándonos en la puerta.

Había reservado en el restaurante favorito de mi novia, en una mesa cerca de la ventana donde a ella le gustaba estar.

Pagué al taxi y ambos ingresemos en el lugar donde un camarero nos recibió ofreciéndonos guardar las chaquetas, las cuales le entregamos y poco después nos llevó a la mesa que yo había reservado. Bella me sonrío con esa maravillosa sonrisa que hacía que me quedara helado y miramos la carta.

— Adoro este lugar— comentó mi novia mientras miraba la carta

— Si, a mí también me agrada— le sonreí mirando que era lo que podía pedir

Cuando nos decidimos llamamos nuevamente al camarero. Yo adoraba la comida italiana así que solo me pedí una lasaña y Bella, que no tenía mucho apetito, pidió unas ensaladas con un trozo de carne bien cocida. Además pedí un jugo natural para cada uno ya que Bella no podía beber alcohol y si ella no podía yo tampoco lo haría.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran lo que pedimos, nos pusimos a conversar de los pacientes que ella había atendido este día. Me comentó que había llegado un pequeño que era maltratado por sus padres y que había sido arrebatado de estos para llevarlos ante la justicia.

Eso era lo que más odiaba ¿Por qué siempre se metían con los niños pequeños? Ellos eran seres indefensos que no le hacían mal a nadie y había personas que no sabían respetarlos por lo que era… Solo unos niños.

Cenamos, nos reímos, cantamos y pasamos un buen rato los dos juntos, disfrutando del otro y de su profunda mirada que era capaz de decir todo y nada a la vez. Era simplemente perfecto.

Bien entrada la noche decidimos irnos al departamento ya que Bella necesitaba descansar y yo tenía que trabajar en las pinturas que me habían mandado si es que al día siguiente quería salir con mi hermano con tranquilidad.

Tomamos nuevamente un taxi después de pagar la cuenta y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento. Ella se fue a recostar de inmediato ya que estaba completamente agotada y yo la acompañé, pero poco después me levanté para trabajar.

— Bien Edward Cullen, son las doce de la noche y tienes ocho horas para trabajar, así que manos a la obra— me alenté solo para darme el ánimo que necesitaba para trabajar en estas pinturas y que quedaran perfectas.

Las horas pasaban lentas y sin sobresaltos. Sentí a mi novia moverse en la pieza en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca llegó a levantarse lo que me permitió seguir trabajando o de lo contrario ella me mandaría a dormir y en estos momentos era lo que menos podía hacer.

Para eso de las ocho de la mañana había terminado un cuadro completo y eso me alegraba bastante ya que el trabajo se me alivianaba considerablemente. Me levanté del banquillo en donde trabajaba para ir a colocar la cafetera y preparar un rico desayuno para mi novia y mis bebés.

Preparé unas tostadas francesas, zumo de naranja, fruta picada y un poco de leche. Lo coloqué todo en una bandeja y me lo llevé al cuarto de mi novia para que desayunáramos juntos.

— Buen día— la saludé al oído después de dejar la bandeja en la mesilla de noche— Dormilona, despierta

— Un ratito más— se quejó y se recostó mejor en la cama

— Bueno, entonces me comeré todo esto yo solo y después me iré— le dije pero ella ni se inmutó, lo que me hizo sentir muy mal— Bueno, tú lo pediste

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, provocando que ella se retorciera en la cama y que me rogara para que la soltara, pidiéndome que la dejara casi a gritos, pero eso no estaba en mis planes.

— ¡Ya basta, Edward! — me gritó y me sobresalté, cayendo de la cama directamente al suelo ¿Se había molestado? — ¡A veces eres un bruto!

Sin decir nada salió del cuarto para irse al baño, dejándome contrariado. Yo solo había tratado de alegrarle el día y ella se había molestado. Intenté que me abriera la puerta, pero no lo conseguí.

Al final tomé mi ropa para irme a otro baño que había en el departamento para ducharme e ir a buscar a mi hermano para salir con él.

Le dejé una nota en la mesa de la cocina y salí del departamento para ir a buscar a Emmett a la casa de mis hermanos.

Hoy no tenía ánimos de llegar rápido a la casa de mis padres, o al menos no con el rostro que de seguro tenía, así que tomé el autobús que me dejaba cerca de la casa de ellos, pero que se demoraba más por las vueltas que daba.

Al final tardé más de media hora en llegar a la casa de mis papás y en todo el camino no había recibido una sola llamada de mi novia para avisarme que tal estaba o si es que ya se le había pasado el enojo. Le mandé mensajes y todo eso, pero nada.

Me bajé en el paradero que me correspondía y caminé a la casa de mis padres. Mi mamá fue la que me abrió y se alegró de verme en su casa, pero también comenzó a reclamarme por no haber venido a verla en mucho tiempo. Ella parecía que a veces olvidaba que las cosas entre mi padre y yo no estaban arregladas al cien por ciento.

Esperé a que mi hermano terminara de arreglarse y nos fuimos para desayunar en algún café de la ciudad.

— ¿Y qué haremos hoy?- me preguntó

— Pues hoy… Me acompañaras a comprar algo muy importante— le contesté y él sonrió— Ahora termina de comer para que vayamos cuanto antes.

Mi hermanito terminó de comer rápidamente completamente emocionado por saber qué era lo que íbamos a comprar y, al acabar, pagué la cuenta para irnos. Acomodé su ropa y le limpié la cara cuando estuvimos fuera del lugar y comenzamos a caminar.

Al llegar al lugar donde compraríamos lo que quería él se emocionó y entró corriendo al lugar para acercarse a cada una de las cosas que había en el lugar.

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Benjamín ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — se acercó un hombre un poco mayor que yo

— Hola, soy Edward y vengo a ver uno de estos— le dije indicándole el gran automóvil que estaba a mi lado

—Claro— me sonrió

Comenzó a darme las características de cada uno de los automóviles que le pedía y me decía los precios de estos, mientras mi hermano corría y saltaba por todos lados completamente emocionado al estar rodeado por tanto auto.

— ¡Este, este, este! — comenzó a indicar mi hermano al automóvil 4x4 negro que estaba a su lado— ¡Este me gusta!

Sonreí al ver el rostro de mi hermano y le dije al vendedor que ese era el que quería. Después no fuimos a firmar unos documentos y a pagar la primera cuota de mi nuevo auto. Mientras tanto Emmett jugaba con las llaves que el vendedor le había tendido.

Cuando acabamos fuimos a buscar mi nuevo automóvil a donde tenían los demás que no estaban en vitrina. Ahí elegimos las llantas que le colocaríamos y, después de que las pusieran, no pudimos ir en el auto nuevo. Mi hermoso Jeep Compass año 2014.

— ¡Este auto es genial! — gritó mi hermano cuando ya estábamos arriba del auto y nos dirigíamos al centro comercial para comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para los pequeños

— ¿Te gusta? — le pregunté

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Es mejor que el de papá, más grande! — gritó más emocionado y casi me deja sordo, lo que me hizo sonreír— ¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar?

— Papá me enseñó antes de que le dijera lo del circo. Luego saqué mi licencia cuando me fui a vivir solo y manejaba el auto de Félix— le dije

En cuanto llegamos al centro comercial nos estacionamos en el primer puesto disponible que encontramos y nos fuimos al interior del recinto. Emmett no paraba de saltar por todos lados y yo trataba de que se quedara a mi lado para que no se fuera a perder.

Entramos en una tienda de bebés donde me acerqué a una vendedora para comprar unas sillas de auto para mis pequeños hijos. Elegí dos, una de color gris con celeste y otra negra con rojo. Eran colores relativamente neutros y así servían hasta que por lo menos tuvieran un año de edad, según me dijo la chica.

También le dije a mi hermanito que eligiera un regalo y él se fue de inmediato a buscar un equipo de futbol que consistía en un arco, unos conos, unos banderines, un silbato, obstáculos y obviamente el balón. También le compré una camiseta ya que sabía que, saliendo con él, se ensuciaría y no quería que mamá se molestara porque hice que su hijo menor llegara todo sucio a casa. Pagué todo y salimos del lugar para dejar las cosas en el automóvil.

— Bien ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — le pregunté a mi hermano que no dejaba de jugar con el balón que había sacado del juguete

— Tengo hambre— se quejó deteniendo el balón y tomándolo en sus manos

— Entonces vamos a comer— le sonreí— ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¡_McDonald!_ — gritó con emoción y yo solo sonreí más amplio

Nos subimos al automóvil nuevamente y comencé a manejar hasta el primer local que encontramos. Nos estacionamos y entramos en el lugar para pedir un combo para mí y una cajita feliz para mi hermano.

Cuando tuvimos nuestro pedido nos sentamos a comer en completa calma, o al menos yo lo hacía así. Mi hermano de verdad tenía hambre y comía desesperado.

— Oye, calma loquillo— le pedí viendo como bebía su jugo

— Tenía hambre— dijo sobando su pancita y recargándose en la silla

— Se nota…— me burlé— Emmett, sólo no le vayas a decir a nuestros padres que te traje a acá ¿Vale? — el asintió con fuerza

— Edward…— me llamó y lo vi de inmediato— ¿Puedo ir a jugar allá?

Asentí al ver los juegos que había en el lugar y donde había muchos niños jugando, gritando y pasando el rato. Mi hermano salió corriendo a donde me había indicado y se puso a jugar con los otros niños que había en el lugar.

Yo, mientras, fui a botar la basura que habíamos formado y después volví a mi puesto para ver como mi hermano jugaba con los demás.

En un momento desvié la mirada para ver mi teléfono y ver si es que Bella había llamado, pero no había ninguna llamada perdida de mi amada novia. Ella de seguro seguía enojada conmigo y no me querría hablar en un buen tiempo.

— ¡Ah! — gritó un niño y miré de inmediato hacia los juegos.

Me quedé helado cuando fijé mi vista y vi a Emmett tendido en el suelo, gritando y, hacia arriba, una malla se había soltado y había quedado colgando en una especie de puente.

Me levanté corriendo a donde mi hermano y me acerqué a él para saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

— ¡Emmett! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te duele?! — le pregunté con miedo y sin saber que hacer

— Mi mano… Me duele mi mano— lloraba ahogadamente

Tomé mi teléfono de inmediato y marqué el número de la primera persona a la que se me ocurrió llamar… Mi novia.

El teléfono repicó un par de veces mientras le pedía a Emmett que estuviera tranquilo y que le prestaba atención a los trabajadores del lugar que trataban de ayudarme.

— Aún estoy molesta contigo, Edward— me contestó

— ¡Bella, necesito tu ayuda! — mi voz sonó suplicante

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llora un niño? ¿Es Emmett? — me preguntó seguidamente

— Si, es Emmett. Se cayó de un juego y no sé qué hacer— dije desesperado

— Ok, tranquilo ¿Le preguntaste que le duele? — inquirió y le respondí que la mano— Bien ¿Está deformada o algo así? ¿Se le ve el hueso?

— Espera— dejé el teléfono a un lado y miré a mi hermano que aun lloraba y me pedía que lo ayudara— Emm, tengo que ver tu manito ¿Vale?

Revisé su mano teniendo cuidado, pero él se quejó de todas maneras. Esta se veía deformada, pero el hueso no se había salido. Además tenía un dedo desviado.

Tomé nuevamente el teléfono y le comenté a Bella lo que había visto.

— Vale. Toma algo que sea duro y colócalo en su brazo rodeando su muñeca, unas revistas pueden servir— ¡¿Revistas?! ¡¿De dónde sacaba revistas?!

— Bella, no tengo nada de eso disponible— le dije y ella suspiró

— Entonces solo átalo con una chaqueta o una camiseta en forma de cabestrillo y llévalo al hospital. Si estás cerca de una farmacia cómprale Tylenol infantil y dale una tableta para el dolor. Llévalo al hospital y ahí lo atenderán. Yo voy a ir para allá cuanto antes.

Después de colgar la llamada me saqué la chaqueta e hice lo que me dijo Bella acerca del cabestrillo. Luego tomé a mi hermano y me lo llevé al automóvil para dejarlo en el auto. Miré a los alrededores recordando que había visto una farmacia, así que después de pedirle que se quedara tranquilo y cerrar el auto con alarma, fui corriendo a comprar el analgésico.

Volví al poco rato con el remedio y una botella de agua. Le día la tableta como dijo Bella y luego un poco de agua para que pudiera pasarla con facilidad esperando que eso le aliviara el dolor. Luego me subí al lado del conductor y comencé a manejar hacia el hospital donde trabajaba mi abuelo y mi padre.

Manejaba a una gran velocidad hacia el hospital tratando de llegar lo más rápido que podía y así aliviarle el dolor a mi hermano, pero los semáforos y cruces peatonales no estaban a nuestro favor y parecía que solo retrasaban aún más nuestro viaje.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital me estacioné lo más cerca de la entrada de urgencias que pude y saqué a mi hermano del auto para llevármelo al interior del lugar.

— ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! — grité, pero nadie se inmutó. Me tuve que acercar a un mesón donde había una recepcionista— Señora, necesito ayuda. Mi hermano se ha caído de unos juegos y se ha quebrado la mano— le expliqué

— Necesito la identificación del niño, por favor— me pidió

— No lo tengo. Solo soy su hermano y salimos a dar una vuelta… Su nombre es Emmett Cullen y es el hijo y nieto de los doctores Cullen, ginecólogo y dueño del hospital respectivamente— le dije y ella me miró impresionada

— Llamaré de inmediato a un médico— me informó mientras me pedía que tomara asiento.

Una enfermera salió poco después para buscarnos y llevarnos a un box de atención donde me hicieron colocar a mi hermano, pero él no se quería separar de mí. La señora comenzó a tomar las constantes vitales de mi hermano y luego nos indicó que el médico ya venía.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Garrett Howard, traumatólogo pediátrico— se presentó el médico que entró en el box una vez la enfermera se retiró

— Edward Cullen, y él es mi hermano Emmett— le dije tendiéndole la mano y él la aceptó

— Y bien ¿Qué le pasó a este pequeño? — preguntó sentándose al lado de mi hermano

— ¡Emmett! — escuché una voz a mis espaldas… Era mi padre— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — me empujó un poco y se colocó al lado de mi hermano

— Bueno, estábamos comiendo y él fue a jugar y… Y se cayó de los juegos… No pude evitarlo— le informé

— Sal de acá— me pidió con voz contenida

— Pero… — iba a replicar

— ¡Sale, Edward! ¡Sal de acá! — me gritó y me quedé helado, sin saber que hacer

Caminé poco a poco fuera del box para irme a la sala de espera del hospital. Podía escuchar como mi hermano me llamaba, pero no podía regresar a ese lugar y alterar a mi padre.

Al llegar a la sala me senté en una silla que estaba disponible, apoyando mis codos en las piernas y mi cabeza sobre mis manos, desordenando mi cabello con cada pasada que estas daban por mi pelo.

Comencé a pasar las imágenes de lo ocurrido una y otra vez por mi mente tratando de analizar que podría haber hecho para evitarlo, pero obviamente la mejor opción era nunca haber regresado a la vida de mi familia.

— ¡Edward! — escuché la voz de mi madre y alcé la cabeza para encontrarla entrando con mi Bella. Ambas a paso ligero se acercaron a mí— ¿Qué ha pasado? — me pregunto preocupada — ¿Dónde está Emmett?

— Lo siento mamá, no pude evitarlo. Fuimos a comer y se calló mientras jugaba, no me di cuenta, lo siento mucho — le dije casi llorando.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano ahora? ¿Por qué no estás con él? — preguntó, angustiada.

— Está con papá. Me echo del lugar— dije bajando la mirada.

Sentí como mi madre se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba para atraerme más hacia ella, tratando de calmarme. Pero lo único que quería en estos momentos era saber cómo estaba mi hermanito, saber que era lo que le había pasado.

Mi madre se levantó de mi lado después de besarme la cabeza y se fue a la recepción para saber si es que la chica que había en el mesón sabía algo, dejando el espacio libre para que se sentara mi novia.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó y yo solo asentí, pero en mi interior estaba destrozado. La conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo y me traía a la memoria los gritos de mi hermano— Él va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

— Lo siento…— susurré muy bajito, pero ella lo escuchó de todas maneras

— No, yo lo siento. No quería molestarme contigo hoy en la mañana, pero las hormonas me tienen vuelta loca y me provocan cambios de humor— me abrazó contra su pecho y me comenzó a acariciar el cabello, alborotándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Mi madre regresó pronto a donde estábamos y se sentó a mi otro lado para informarnos que no sabían nada aun y que no la habían dejado pasar porque se habían llevado a mi hermano a rayos. Eso solo me acongojó aún más y sentí que se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

¡Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen!

— ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? — me preguntó mi novia, pero negué

— Edward, hijo, ve a respirar aire. Si ocurre algo te llamo ¿Andas con tu teléfono, cierto? — me preguntó mi madre y asentí— Ve, yo los llamo cuando sepa algo

Bella me tomó de la mano y me jaló para que me pusiera de pie, para luego abrazarme por la cintura y comenzar a caminar hacia el exterior del lugar. Yo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y seguí su paso hasta que llegamos a un pequeño jardín que había en el lugar.

Ella me hablaba de distintos temas tratando de distraerme y me preguntaba qué era lo que habíamos hecho antes del accidente, pero yo estaba en mi propio mundo.

Media hora más tarde mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, comencé a correr hacia el interior del recinto donde mi padre y mi madre estaban abrazados y conversaban tranquilamente.

No sabía si acercarme o no, pero al final lo hice ya que la desesperación por saber de mi hermano era mayor. Los dos me quedaron mirando al instante, ella con una sonrisa y el con una mirada seria, sin sentimientos.

— ¿Qué haces aun aquí? — inquirió molesto

— Quiero saber cómo está mi hermano— le respondí

— Está bien, cariño. Ya le reacomodaron el brazo y le colocaron una férula que cubre su brazo y sus dedos— me respondió mi madre con una cálida sonrisa

— Ya sabes, ahora vete de acá— dijo mi padre

— ¡Carlisle!... — lo regañó mi madre, pero él no se inmutó

— Te dije que te fueras hace un buen rato ¿Por qué aun sigues acá?

— Ya te lo dije, quería saber cómo estaba mi hermano

— ¿Acaso te sientes culpable? ¿Acaso crees que haciendo esto vas a dejar de tener culpa? Tu hermano nunca había sufrido un accidente en estos diez, casi once años, y tenías que volver para que ocurriera uno— comenzó a regañarme— Eres tan irresponsable que no puedes siquiera cuidar de un niño de diez años, no sé cómo cuidaras de dos bebés recién nacidos… De verdad me apiado de ellos— siguió a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre para que se detuviera— Eres un caso perdido, Edward. Si no cambias y te vuelves un hombre responsable no quiero ni pensar cómo terminará tu familia y voy a tener que ser yo quien los mantenga

— ¡Nadie te pedirá que lo hagas! — le grité— ¡Yo solo mantendré a mi familia así como me he mantenido todos estos años! ¡Y si, puede ser que no sea tan responsable y que si sea mi culpa lo que le ocurrió a Emmett, pero eso no te da derecho a recriminármelo!

— Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará y tienes que abrir los ojos, reaccionar ¡Ya no tienes 16 años, Edward! ¡Tienes dos trabajos, una pareja y se te vienen dos niños en camino! ¿Crees que serás capaz de mantenerlos con lo irresponsable que eres? ¿Crees que podrás darle lo que necesitan? Pues yo creo que no, y a cada momento que pasa me lo demuestras más.

Era verdad… Se me venían dos bebés y yo… Aun no lo había asimilado por completo. Eran dos…

Mi padre seguía recriminándome cosas, pero yo había dejado de escucharlo por completo. Las únicas palabras que pasaban por mi mente eran bebés, Emmett, herido y las imágenes de este tendido en el suelo del local, llorando y gritando de dolor… De verdad había sido un irresponsable.

Sin nada más en mi mente me solté del agarre de mi amada novia que me sostenía del brazo y comencé a salir del lugar bajo los gritos de mi padre que me llamaba desesperado. Mi madre también lo hacía, pero ella venía con Bella detrás de mí.

Caminé hasta el lugar donde me había estacionado hace casi una hora y abrí el auto al instante para subirme. Mi madre y Bella llegaron a mi lado para golpearme la ventanilla y pedirme que les abriera la puerta, pero no podía hacerlo.

Encendí el automóvil para luego ir marcha atrás y salir del recinto para ir a cualquier lugar donde pudiera pensar con tranquilidad. Por el espejo retrovisor vi a mi madre y a Bella llamándome para que me detuviera, pero de nada serviría.

Conduje a gran velocidad por todas las calles de Londres hasta que llegué a la que daba hacia mi edificio. Ingresé en el estacionamiento subterráneo y me estacioné en el puesto que nos designaron cuando compramos uno. Luego subí en el ascensor hasta el piso donde quedaba nuestro departamento y entré en este.

Tiré las llaves sobre la mesilla de la entrada y comencé a caminar directamente hacia mi estudio donde tenía mis cuadros y los que tenía que preparar para el museo.

Entré en este y me quedé mirando todo lo que había en el interior. Los cuadros, las pinturas, los caballetes, los estantes… Todo. Estaba cada cosa en su lugar, pulcramente limpio pero con un toque de desorden que solo yo entendía y si alguien lo tocaba todo se me venía abajo y no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Me senté en el banquillo que estaba frente a uno de mis cuadros para ver si es que pintando se me pasaba la rabia que sentía en mi interior. Esa rabia contra mí y mi irresponsabilidad al no ser capaz de cuidar a mi hermano como correspondía.

Mi padre tenía razón ¿Cómo cuidaría de mis hijos y mi pareja si no era ni siquiera capaz de cuidar a un niño de diez años? Era un inútil.

El cuadro no me estaba saliendo como quería. No encontraba los tonos, las perspectivas ni nada para que saliera como correspondía. Ni siquiera eso podía hacer.

Me volteé a ver el estudio y no pude evitar rememorar la imagen de mi hermano correteando por el lugar mientras yo arreglaba un cuadro y el pintaba uno propio en su pequeño caballete. Comencé a sentirme furioso por no poder haber mantenido esa escena por mucho tiempo. De seguro ahora no se repetiría ya que no me dejarían salir a solas nuevamente con Emmett.

Comencé a respirar forzosamente y sin esperar ni un segundo más me abalancé sobre todas las cosas que había en el lugar tirándolas al suelo y rompiendo todo lo que se me cruzaba por delante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. WritersCompulsive .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-**

**Hola gente ¿Cómo estas esa semana? Espero que bien. Yo por mi parte sigo estudiando y armando nuevamente mi cuaderno ¿Cómo puedo perderlo a una semana de la prueba? Solo a mí me pasa eso, pero bueno.**

_**Aquí les traje el capítulo de la semana, que creo que es un poco más largo de lo común ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Lo amaron, lo odiaron? Háganme saber lo que les pareció.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a Jnnfrmrz y a Sandryttaaa por ayudarme en la creación de esta historia. Además quiero agradecerle a Yolo, candy1928 y Yusale por dejarme saber lo que piensan.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima semana si es que nada lo impide ¡Bye!**_

_**Miiku_Cullen**_


End file.
